Given Secrets
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: 14th season. When a cold case is brought up after 16 years, what happens? Especially when Olivia is the one that reported the case. Who will she run into when she meets the victims she reported missing? Who did she report missing? Later E/O!
1. Cold Case

**Please review! You guys are great! Love you! This is kind of a mix of Detruction, Hostage, and Unexpected.**

Cragen looked down at the file in shock. He'd been lied to by one of his best detectives for fourteen years. He looked out at the empty squad room and sighed. Today was going to be interesting.

Olivia woke up and groaned turning off her alarm clock. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat up and got ready for work. She looked at the picture in her wallet and sighed. She remembered the story she told people when they asked about it. _It came with the wallet. I just haven't bothered to take out the picture_. "Here's another day." Olivia said and walked out of her apartment. Little did she know, this day would be so much different.

"Morning Liv." Nick smiled setting down her coffee.

Olivia smiled. "It is now." She said as she picked up her coffee and sipped it letting her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Amanda came out of Cragen's office then. "Cap isn't happy this morning."

"Why do you say that?" Fin asked.

"Because, I'm not happy this morning." Cragen said from behind Fin. Fin's eyes widened and he walked away slowly as John chuckled at him. Cragen strided over to Olivia and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his office. He closed the door once they were both inside. "How... when...You"

"Cap, what are you trying to ask me?" Olivia asked confused.

Cragen looked at her. "I don't know how you do this job, Liv."

Olivia became worried. "What are you talking about? Cap, are you thinking about quitting?"

"No, but I'm surprised you haven't." Cragen said sitting at his desk. "The board sent me this file. It was a cold case for the past sixteen years. A woman reported her twin four year olds kidnapped. She watched as two people came out of a black car. A man and a woman pushed her into the nearest alley and drove off with her two kids kicking and screaming." He looked at Olivia to find her sitting in one of the chairs tearing up and trying to keep her emotions in check. "This woman swore on her death bed that she would get them back. Now, she knows the possibillity of getting her kids back after so many years of them being gone. Liv, you know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Olivia looked at her captain and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know."

"Liv, you've seen more than any other detective here. Fourteen years, you haven't broken down once. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cragen asked.

Olivia shrugged as more tears ran down her face. "It wasn't your case. I was letting people do their jobs. I'm the only one really working it now."

"Liv, you can't work your own kids' case." Cragen said softly. He watched as she shook her head. "Besides, we have a lead in the case."

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly. "Who?"

"We don't know who, but someone was admitted to the hospital with the same DNA as your son." Cragen said. He teared up. "I can't believe you're a mother."

Olivia smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm a mother of fraternal twins. I don't know who the father is." She paused a moment. "Can we go see if it's my son at the hospital?"

"Yeah, don't worry. The doctor said he's just there because he lost some blood when he got into a fight." Cragen said.

"Henry has not changed." Olivia smiled getting up. "I wonder if he was seperated from Kira." She looked at Cragen. "Let's go."

Cragen chuckled. "Give the file to Fin and take the squad with you. We want to close this case so I don't have IAB up my ass." Olivia smiled lightly and took the case file, opening it. "Are you seriously looking at that thing? Don't you have a copy?"

"Yeah, I do. But, I like looking directly at the facts rather than recall them." Olivia smirked. "Thanks Cap." She hurried out to the squad room. "Guys, we're going to go look into a cold case. Cap wants everyone on it." John walked up to her and she gave him the file.

"What- you like to keep the files." John said.

"I know." Olivia huffed as they all got on the elevator. "I can't work this case. I'll explain it to you later."

They all hurried into the hospital. Olivia was off the elevator first. She saw a twenty year old girl playing with a three year old boy in the hallway. There was a man sitting on a bench near them with his head in his hands. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was up in a pony tail. She was wearing dark pink and black glasses. She had on a pink t-shirt that hung off of her shoulders slightly. She had on gray pajama pants with Eor from Winnie the Pooh all over them. She had brown boots with her pants stuffed into them.

The little boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He had on feety pajamas. It was understandable. It was well past his bedtime. He was laughing as the girl twirled him around. The man was wearing jeans and a black dress shirt. He had thinning brown hair and was pretty muscular.

The girl looked over at the elevators and froze looking at Olivia. Olivia froze in her foot steps when she saw the girl closer now than before. "Mom?"

Olivia smiled. "Kira?"

The girl smiled with tears in her eyes. The little boy ran to the man that was now watching the scene. Oliva didn't pay attention to them as she hurried over to her daughter. Kira was hurrying towards her. Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughter as she did the same. "I can't believe it's you." Kira breathed.

Olivia smiled and pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "Look at you. The last time I saw you, you were wearing a little pink back pack that was too big for you. I can't believe it's you."

Kira smiled and wiped her eyes. "How'd you find me?"

"Well, your brother got into a fight and since he needed blood...it just sort of popped up on their server I guess." Olivia sighed. "Henry is still fighting people."

"Yeah, but this isn't over nothing. He has a reason. It's a stupid one, but it's a reason." Kira breathed.

"It's not stupid." The man that was sitting on the bench said getting up. He took a step back when he saw who Kira was talking to. He was too busy playing with the little boy to notice anything until now. "Olivia?"

Kira looked at her mother. "Uh, Dad?"

"Elliot." Olivia gasped.

"Damn!" Fin and John groaned. Nick and Amanda looked confused.

Olivia turned to them. "Why don't you go get Henry's statement?" They all nodded and walked past them.

"I thought you said you didn't know who my mother was?" Kira asked Elliot.

Elliot shook his head still looking at Olivia. "I didn't. This is Olivia Benson. She's the one I told you about." Kira's eyes widened.

Olivia looked between the two. "Kira? How do you know Elliot?"

"How do I know Kira? How do you know KIra?" Elliot asked.

Kira's eyes widened. "Wow, you knew each other for twelve years and didn't figure it out? Talk about wasted." She looked at Elliot. "Olivia is my mom." She looked at Olivia. "Elliot is my dad."

"What?" Elliot and Olivia both asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "No way."

"Uh, yes way. Memory and DNA prove it." Kira said. She picked up the little boy. "Are you hungry, Nathon?" The little boy nodded making Kira chuckle. "Of course, you are." She looked at Elliot and Oliva. "Let's go talk about this and make Nathon happy at the same time." She started walking away to the elevators.

"This is one hell of a day." Olivia mumbled following Kira. She stopped then. "Wait, what about Henry. I haven't seen you guys in sixteen years. I'd like to see my son."

Kira smiled. "Go see him. We'll talk in there once everyone leaves."

**Please review! Love you guys! **


	2. Partial Past

**Please review!**

"Nothing happened. Okay, I didn't know detectives needed to be here just because there was a fight." A man in the hospital bed said as he tried to get out of it. "I'm fine. Can I just have my sister come help me here?" He looked towards the door and froze. "You guys found my mom?"

"We didn't find anyone." Nick said. He looked to the door to find Olivia standing there smiling with tears in her eyes and the young man. "Ah, I guess I just did."

Olivia walked over to Henry smiling when he hugged her. She laid her head on his after kissing it. "You have not changed a bit with your behavior."

Henry chuckled. "Hey Mom, how'd you find me?"

"The doctor needed to see what blood type you had so they ran your blood and your case popped up." Olivia grinned. She looked into his eyes. "Look at you. You're a twenty year old man. This isn't fair."

Henry chuckled. "You're still a young mother." He smiled kissing her cheek. "I'm guessing you met Kira already."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, you guys grew up on me." She ruffled his hair. "What the hell did you get yourself into Mister?"

"It was just a fight." Henry said brushing it off. "I was defending my little sister, thank you very much." Olivia smiled and hugged him again. Henry looked at her face. "Hey, I have your eyes. Kira has Dad's."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Olivia breathed. "I met your son, Nathon."

"Ah, he's my rebel. He's just like his papa." Henry smirked. "He's got our eyes, but he's got his mother's attitude."

"Yeah, why'd you get married without me there?" Olivia asked playfully smacking his arm. Henry laughed and looked back at everyone. "Hey Nathon!"

"Hey Daddy!" Nathon smiled running up to him and reaching for Olivia. "Hey Grandma!"

Olivia laughed picking him up. Henry rolled his eyes. "He's already wrapped around his grandma's finger."

"Can you really blame him?" Olivia asked smirking and kissing Nathon's head. She looked back at Henry and kissed his head. "I can't believe how grown up you are." She breathed.

Elliot and Kira walked in as everyone else left. Kira walked over to Henry and hugged him. "What the heck were you thinking? I told you to stay away from him."

Henry rolled his eyes. "He just happens to walk over when I'm playing basketball with the guys. He's the one that approaches me."

"Who are you talking about?" Olivia asked looking between her two kids.

"Scott." Elliot said walking over and standing next to her. "Ever since high school, he's wanted a date with Kira. She turned him down and he hasn't given up since. I've had to teach him a couple of lessons."

"Dad, I can take care of myself." Kira smiled.

Elliot smiled at her and kissed her head. "I know you can. But, I'm still not letting you go anywhere without one of us." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Do you know how mad Nick would be if you got hurt under our supervision?"

"Nick is overprotective." Kira huffed. She looked at a very confused Olivia and smiled. "Nick is my husband."

"Both my kids are married?" Olivia asked. "This day could not get any more interesting."

Kira chuckled with Henry. She ruffled Henry's hair. "How bad is it this time?"

"Eh, busted lip, bruised rib cage, the usual." Henry shrugged. "Did you call Wendy?"

"Yeah, she's going to be here as soon as she's done working." Elliot said smiling at his son. "How'd you get out of his hold this time?"

"Oh my God! You're proud of this?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he defended...our daughter." Elliot said. He felt kind of weird saying that.

"I used that move you taught me last week." Henry said and kissed Nathon's head. He looked back up at his parents. "So...did you really not know you had kids together or what?"

Olivia froze and found that Elliot was avoiding everyone's eyes. "Uh...I didn't know. I would've told him if I remembered anything."

"I didn't remember anything either. I just knew that I had slept with someone." Elliot said. He looked at Olivia for the first time in two years and he lost his breath. She was staring back at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He looked at Kira. "Why don't you make sure your brother doesn't get into anymore trouble while he's here? I want to talk to your mother."

Kira nodded at him. Olivia looked at Elliot and followed him out to the hallway. She kept her eyes trained on her kids until they were out of sight. She turned back to Elliot when he put his hand on the small of her back. "...I guess we should talk about this."

"Yeah,...I didn't know you were a mother." Elliot said starting with the obvious.

Olivia looked at him and sat down next to him when they found a bench. He looked good, but they weren't there to discuss that. "Uh...yeah...it was something I didn't like to discuss. My kids were taken from me. It was...it was too hard to talk about." She whispered tearing up. She took a deep breath willing her tears away.

"You don't always have to be so strong and but on a brave face." Elliot said leaning towards her.

Olivia looked at him. "Oh, but I do." She looked in the direction of her son's hospital room. "I just can't believe they're okay." She turned to Elliot. "Do you know how hard it is doing what we do when your own kids are out there somewhere with their abductors?"

"I have no idea." Elliot said. He'd never seen Olivia this way. "But, they're okay. They didn't have the greatest life, yes. But, they are the best kids, Liv. I've known them for about six years now, and they are so loving. They talked about her mother like she was a saint. Now, I know why. Liv, they could not say one bad thing about you because they think your the best person in the world. What happend to them isn't your fault."

Olivia looked at him. "What happened to you?"

Elliot smiled. "Our daughter got me to go to a couple sessions of therapy. I've been busy."

Olivia smiled and paused. "You've known them for six years?"

"Uh, yeah." Elliot said. "Henry and Dickie were best friends along with Kira and Lizzie. Everyone called them the quadruplets of their grade. Dickie and Lizzie are only a week older than Henry and Kira."

"I noticed that." Olivia breathed. "How'd you find out about them being your kids?"

"Apparently, I signed a paper saying that Dickie could test his DNA for science class. He was partnered with Henry. They had the same y chromosome. They took my DNA off a toothbrush and had a paternity test done. I matched." Elliot said. "We have some little detectives on our hands."

"I guess we do." Olivia chuckled. "Did they tell you at all about their abductors?"

"Uh..." Elliot started. He didn't exactly know how to tell her this. "Uh...yeah, they did. Liv...they were abused. Henry was physically abused while...Kira..." He trailed off. "Let's just say I would've killed him if I ever saw him."

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh my God!" She breathed. "I can't believe it. This is all my fault." She stood up and started pacing.

Elliot stood up and wrapped his arms around. "Liv, this isn't your fault." He pulled her back enough to look into her eyes. They were red and scrunched up. "It's not your fault." He was holding back his own tears. "She doesn't blame you. I don't blame you. I'm proud of you. You did that job for over a decade and you held it together when I couldn't." He looked into her eyes searching for her understanding of what he was saying. "Kira reminds me so much of you. She's strong and she doesn't take shit from people. She does what she has to do to get by and be happy. Liv, let us take care of you. You've been worrying about our kids for the past sixteen years. Take the week off. Kira lives with Eli and I. Come stay with us. You can get to know your daughter better. Henry comes over as much as he can. Take a break, Liv."

Olivia searched Elliot's eyes for some sign. She didn't know what she was looking for. All she wanted to do was hug him and never let him go. "You basically want me to move in with you for a week. What will Kathy think about that?"

"Uh, probably nothing. She lives with her new boyfriend upstate." Elliot said. "C'mon, I promise not to play too many tricks on you." He watched as she smiled slightly and let out a breath. "Do it for the father of your children."

Olivia let out a brief chuckle. "Are you going to cook dinner tonight?"

"I think I could do that for you." Elliot smirked. He rubbed her back. "I want to talk to you more about this later, but I'm pretty sure you want to go see our kids."

"You have no idea." Olivia said wiping her eyes and running into the room leaving Elliot smiling at her from the hallway.

**Please review! Love you guys! You're awesome!**


	3. Reasons Why

**Okay, I'm going to explain some things, because some of you guys seem confused about what's going on. Olivia and Elliot got drunk one night and slept together, resulting in her getting pregnant. Four years later, her twins are abducted. The abductors raise her twins as their own. When they are fourteen (The same age as Lizzie and Dickie), they go to the same school. When Elliot leaves SVU, Dickie and Lizzie do a project at school where they test their DNA. That's when Elliot finds out Henry and Kira are his kids. Since he was out of touch with Olivia and he didn't know she was their mother, he didn't bother talking to her about it. By the way, when kids face something traumatic, it usually sticks in their heads. Sorry for any other confusion their maybe. It will be explained later in the story. I'm only two chapters in.**

Elliot led Olivia into the house after the Henry was allowed to go home. Kira came back to the house to take care of Eli since Kathy was dropping him off. They walked into the living room to find Eli and Kira sleeping in the living room. Elliot watched as Olivia smiled. "You could wake them up. It's only six. We don't need them up all night."

Olivia chuckled. "Alright, where are you going?"

"I'll go put your bag in your room. Then, we can order a pizza or something. Otherwise, I could cook dinner as you wanted." Elliot smirked slinging her duffle over his shoulder. "Your choice." He climbed the stairs.

Olivia grinned and went over to the couch. She smiled as she heard Eli's soft snoring. He was sprawled out on one side of the couch while Kira was snuggled under a blanket on the other side. She squatted down in front of Eli. "Eli...you gotta wake up, buddy."

"Livia?" Eli asked half a sleep as he rubbed his eyes. He smiled and hugged her when he saw her. "Livia!"

Olivia chuckled lightly and hugged him. "Hey, I'm missed you. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Eli shrugged. "School starts too early."

Olivia laughed. "Work starts too early. Why don't you go play? We're going to have dinner in a little while."

"Okay." Eli said and hurried upstairs.

Olivia smiled and turned to Kira. She rubbed her arm. "Kira, it's time to get up."

"Maybe it's time for you to sleep." Kira mumbled pulling the blanket over her head. "Nighty night." Olivia chuckled at her daughter and pulled the blanket off of her. "Mom! She whined.

"Kira!" Olivia mocked and laughed. She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She kissed her head. "I'll go nighty night with you later."

Kira chuckled and rubbed her eye with her sleeve covered hand. "What time is it?"

"About six." Olivia said brushing some hair out of Kira's face. "Your father is going to make dinner."

Kira groaned. "I'd actually like food that doesn't taste like poison. It's that bad. Unless, he makes pizza. That's the best." She paused. "So, you and Dad were partners for over a decade and you didn't remember each other?"

"No." Olivia stated. "I think when we did realize, if we ever did, it just sort of seemed like it would've happened. Like our minds were messing with us." She let the ends of her mouth curve up into a smile. "I sound like John."

"Who?" Kira asked.

"Just a guy I work with. He's a little crazy at times." Olivia grinned. She kissed Kira's head again. "Your dad told me you didn't grow up under the best circumstances."

Kira hugged herself a little bit tighter. "Uh...yeah. It wasn't easy. Henry helped me through most of it. I don't know how I would've survived without him." She paused. "I went to therapy for it. I don't have as many flashbacks and they are only triggered when I'm reminded of it. That's usually whenever I have therapy. I haven't had a session in a while."

"That's good. That means your therapist thinks you're getting better at dealing and accepting it." Olivia said. "I went to therapy too. It sucks at first, but you get used to it."

Kira nodded. She leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I remember that day. Henry and I usually have it as a nightmare on the same nights. We end up spending the whole day together doing something. We never forgot that day."

"I never forgot that day either." Olivia said. She pulled out her wallet and showed her the picture that was in there. "That was you and Henry a month before you were taken. I never lost hope in finding you guys. It was my life's mission for the past fourteen years."

"So, did you have a husband to help you with this life's mission?" Kira asked.

"No, I did it all by myself. I had a few boyfriends here and there, but they never made it past the third date." Olivia smirked. "The longest relationship I've ever had with a man is your father. Ironic, right?"

Kira chuckled. "I'd say that'd a good thing."

"Yeah, no kidding." Olivia snorted. She looked over at the TV and her eyes widend. "What were you two watching?"

"Well, we were watching the Spongebob movie. This is Step Brothers. This is hilarious!" Kira smiled. "Have you ever watched this?"

"Yes, Elliot told me I had to watch it. It's funny, but really weird." Olivia chuckled. "Plus, I don't think we should watch this when Eli can come down at any moment. I don't think Elliot would be too happy with us."

"What wouldn't I be happy with?" Elliot asked walking in. He smiled when he heard the TV. "It's on." He sat down next to Kira. "I love this movie."

"We know you do." Olivia and Kira smiled at the same time.

"You do realize you're making dinner right?" Olivia asked him as he zoned into the movie.

Elliot looked at her. "But Liv, my movie is on." He whined.

Olivia chuckled. "You sound just like Kira when you do that. You're making dinner. I think Kira and I want pizza."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "We could just order a pizza, but no you want me to make one. Why do I have to do all the work?"

Kira chuckled. "Dad, she did one thing you could never do."

"What was that?" Elliot asked forgetting the obvious.

Olivia's jaw dropped as she chuckled. Kira laughed. "She gave birth to twins. I don't think you're built that way."

"You got that right." Elliot mumbled. "But, yes. I guess she did something pretty amazing for me."

"I also saved your life more times than I can count." Olivia pointed out. She smirked at the eye roll Elliot gave her.

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia were watching TV on the couch. Kira and Eli were already up in bed. Elliot had his arm around her while she was leaning into his chest. He loved the feeling. He hadn't seen her in two years and yet this seemed so natural. "How'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what?" Olivia asked him after she muted the TV.

"How did you raise twins on your own and then not break down every time we had a kids' case at the station?" Elliot asked seriously. He watched as Olivia sat up enough to look at him, but didn't break any physical contact with him.

"I broke down at home. I had some help. Luckily, I had some money saved up. Plus, my mom loved them to death. She stopped drinking so that she could know them better, because I told her she couldn't be around them if she kept drinking. Once they were taken, she went back to drinking." Olivia wiped her eyes quickly and looked down at her hands. "I had to be strong. Cragen didn't even know. I told you guys that I wasn't a mother. I wanted to tell you guys the truth, but...I just couldn't." She shrugged. "I knew it would only help, but...it was just too hard. You know I like to keep things bottled up until they spill out when I'm angry."

"Yeah, I do know that." Elliot nodded. "I also know that you could not love those kids more. I can see that they mean the world to you. I feel the same way." He rubbed her back. "Who knew all those years ago that we were parents to the same kids?" He joked.

Olivia let out a soft chuckled. "Yeah, who knew." She took a deep breath and looked into Elliot's eyes. She could get lost in them if she wanted to. "How did you react when Kira told you about her abductors?"

"Uh, she didn't. Henry did when he told me that I matched his DNA. It was a couple of days later when he told me that part. That way, I could really meet Kira and everything. Dickie and Lizzie took her to the mall while Henry told me. When they got back, I was a mess. I was crying. I was making Kira cry which made me feel even worse. She and Henry stayed the night because she didn't want to leave." Elliot said. "I held her that night as she cried after reliving it. That night brought us so much closer, but it broke my heart every time she let out a sob. I have never cried that much during one night." He sighed. "Henry told me about what happened to him, but he said that he wasn't phased by it as much because he was too worried about Kira to even comprehend what was happening to him at the time. He's always been a fighter."

Olivia nodded. "Just like his daddy." She smiled lightly at Elliot when he smiled at her. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. It's been a long and very emotional day."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, I think I'll hit the hay too." He stood up and turned off the TV as Olivia stretched. They walked up the stairs and Elliot showed Olivia to her room. Before she opened the door, Elliot pulled her into a hug and held her there for a moment. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He grip tightened on her as she moved to go into her room. He held her there for a moment longer. "I really missed you."

Olivia let out a breath. "I missed you too. So much, it hurt."

Elliot held her tighter. "It hurt us both. I don't like being away from you. I'm sorry."

Olivia tightened her grip on him this time. "Don't be. I understand. You needed your space. I get to see you now. That's all that matters to me."

Elliot smiled and gave her a squeeze before untangling himself from her. "Night Liv."

"Night El." Olivia smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Elliot grinned. He watched her go into the room and close the door.

**Please review! You guys are the best ever!**


	4. Protection Protocal

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia woke up at two when she heard something downstairs. She got up and opened her door to find Elliot with a baseball bat. He looked at her and held a finger to his lips. He put a hand on her hip and put her behind him. Olivia put one of her hands on his shoulder so she wouldn't run into him if he abruptly stopped.

Elliot put his hand on the railing as they started down the stairs. He stopped and crouched down so he could see through the railing bars. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. He looked back at Olivia as he set the bat down. "It's just Kira watching TV."

"At two a.m.?" Olivia asked.

"This happens occasionally. Usually it's when she really misses Nick. He's been gone for about eight months now." Elliot sighed. He stood up and went down the stairs with Olivia.

Kira looked up at them and wiped her eyes. "Hey, did I wake you guys up?"

"No." Elliot said sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head when she laid her head on his shoulder. Elliot looked at Olivia and held his other arm out. "There's room for you."

Olivia chuckled. "Oh, is there?" She sat next to him and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. She looked over at Kira to find her smirking. "What's with you?"

"How you guys didn't realize anything, astonishes me." Kira chuckled.

The next morning, Olivia walked into the kitchen to find Elliot drinking coffee. He held a cup out to her. "I made some for you, just the way you like it."

Olivia smiled. "It's been two years. You still remember what I like with my coffee."

"Well, I ordered it or made it every other day for twelve years. My memory isn't that bad." Elliot smirked. "What did you have planned for today?"

"Nothing much." Olivia admitted. She let the warm liquid run down her throat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "So good." She studied Elliot for a moment. "What were you going to do today?"

Elliot shrugged. "Kira, Eli, and I were going to go down to the beach for a while. You could join us. Otherwise, Henry has to go shopping for good clothes and Wendy doesn't trust him to pick out his own clothes because they always have weird sayings on them. She has to take Nathon to her mother's and Henry probably won't go. You could go with him." He said.

"Mmmm, shopping with my son. Sounds fun." Olivia smirked. "I don't know how much he'll want me there."

"He'd love it if you came." Elliot grinned sticking an apple in his mouth so he'd have both of his hands free for his coffee and toast. Olivia chuckled as he walked to the dining table.

"Hello?" A voice called from the foyer.

"We're in here." Elliot called back as he stuffed his mouth with toast.

Henry came in a moment later and smiled. "Hey Mom!" He kissed Olivia's cheek and then looked at his father while leaning on the counter top near Olivia. "Are you still going to the beach today?"

"Yeah, I'm not wearing pants yet. That's the hint that tells you I don't plan on doing anything other than fun." Elliot smirked.

Olivia laughed as Henry made a disguested face. "You guys are weird." He chuckled.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Well, Wendy said I couldn't go shopping unless I brought someone to supervise me since I don't like good shirts. Whatever that means." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"Welcome to married life." Elliot said raising his glass and taking a sip. "Did you want to bring your sister or your mother?"

Henry smirked and looked at Olivia. "You're up, Mom. I don't like anything with collars or buttons. They remind me of a really weird boarding school."

'Hey, that's what I wear." Elliot realized.

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, but you wear them for work. I usually don't have to wear really nice clothing for work. Sometimes I don't even wear a shirt." Olivia's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Henry. He smiled. "I'm a contruction worker."

Olivia let out a sigh of relieve. "Oh thank the lord." She breathed as she hugged him. She patted his chest before going to sit at the table with Elliot. "Yeah, I'll go with you. Is there anywhere you like to shop for clothes at?" She rested her feet on Elliot's lap. He took one and started massaging the heel.

Henry smiled at the interaction. "Yeah, there's a place that I usually go to a few blocks from the public basketball courts." He watched Olivia's face turn into a disguested face. "What? There's collared shirts there. We just can't get them."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee. She moaned when she put the cup down. "Elliot that feels really good."

Elliot smirked. "What? This?" He asked pushing his thumb into her arch and slowly making a circle.

"Mhmmm." Olivia moaned. She took his toast that was on the table and took a bite before putting it back down. "That's good too." Elliot chuckled and slid his thumb inbetween her big toe and little toe. He smiled when Olivia's toes curled against his hand.

"What the?" Kira mumbled to Henry when she walked in holding Eli's hand.

"It ended up like this." Henry murmered back. He chuckled when Kira's eyes went wide. He picked up Eli and gave him a cookie. "Mom and I are going shopping."

Kira smirked. "I'm going to the beach. I don't have to try on clothes. I win." She opened up the fridge and took out the leftover pizza from the night before. She threw it in the microwave and sat on the counter watching her parents. She furrowed her eyebrows together when Elliot took a bite of his apple and then handed it to Olivia. She took a bite nodded and sat it on the table. She looked at Henry. "Are you sure they were just friends and partners?"

"That's what they said." Henry shrugged.

Later, Olivia got out of Henry's car. Henry got out from the driver's side wearing sunglasses. He took them off and threw them back in his car. Olivia looked around. There was an old playground with rusted out swings and slides. There was four basketball courts surrounded by wire fences. Brick buildings were everywhere. Windows were broken on some of the older ones. There was spray paint pictures along a long cement wall. "Is this where you and Kira grew up?"

Henry put a hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the side walk. "I guess you could call it that. Kira and I spent most of our time over on the basketball courts. It was an excuse not to go home. Once we got home, it was hell."

"Yeah, Elliot told me that you were abused too." Olivia said softly. She looked at her son as he contemplated over his next words.

"I guess I was." Henry sighed. "Honestly, I don't remember a lot of what they did to me. I was always so worried about Kira. I remember some nights, all I could do was listen to her scream and beg for _him_ to stop." He took a shakey breath. "She doesn't like to talk about it. Elliot doesn't even know about this. Kira...she got pregnant by him. When she went to the hospital, he found out and paid off this nurse or something. The hospital did nothing to help her. She was pregnant with his baby. He sent her to this house upstate. It was a house for teenage mothers." Henry shook his head and wiped his eyes. "She had twin boys. They looked just like him. They probably still do. She loves them more than life itself, but she can't look at them without shaking in fear. It scars me just to think about it. She gave them up to this couple that she really trusted up there. They said they never came to the city. She said it was perfect for her. She had their number and they have hers."

Olivia wiped her own eyes. "Does Nick know?"

"Who do you think helped her through stuff when I couldn't? We've known Nick for years. Before we met Dickie and Lizzie, we knew Nick. He was my best friend and he still is. I trust him with my life. But, more importantly, I trust him with Kira's. If something happened to Kira, I could never forgive myself. She's all I've had over the years. We're each other's rocks. We read each other's minds. I know exactly when she's hurting. She knows when I'm hurting. I will never forget those nights when I thought nothing would ever change." Henry sighed. He ran a hand down his face and looked both ways before stepping out onto the road. "All I would hear is him laughing at her struggling to get away from him. Those nights I would always sleep in her room with her. Protecting her from everything. I always would promise her that I would find a better life for us. Sadly, it didn't come until a long time later." He whispered.

Olivia stopped him and put her hands on his shoulders. They both had tears in their eyes. "You can't blame yourself for what _he_ did. You had to grow up at a young age because you were exposed to stuff most people aren't exposed to their entire lives. You did everything you could to protect her." She whispered. "I'm so proud of you. Not a lot of people would do what you did. I'm proud to call you my son. You've always been a fighter, a protector. Even now, look at you. You are a caring older brother. The best son I could ever want or have." She sniffled and wiped her eyes before hugging him.

Henry smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Mom. You're the best Mom I could've ever asked for. It's not your fault for what happened to us either." He looked into her eyes. "Even if you don't believe it."

Olivia smiled lightly and wiped her eyes again. "You sound like your father."

"I'm going to take that as a good thing." Henry smirked. Olivia chuckled. "Okay, this is it." He smiled.

Olivia looked through the window. "This is it. This looks like a place where Fin would go shopping."

"Who?" Henry asked.

"A collegue of mine." Olivia smiled. She grabbed his arm. "C'mon, let's get going." They walked into the store and looked around. "So, no buttons or collars?"

"No, I don't like dress shirts. Especially the ones Dad wears. I don't know why, but just looking at them makes my skin crawl." Henry shuddered.

Olivia chuckled. "Have you ever tried polo shirts?"

"The only time I've heard the word polo is in the game marco polo." Henry grinned.

Olivia laughed. "I'm not talking about that." She held a few out for him. "They do have a few buttons, but they don't have to be buttoned when you wear it."

Henry smiled. "I'll try them on, but I'm not promising anything."

Ten minutes later, Olivia was smiling triumphantly. "I knew you'd like them."

"My mom knows what I like to wear. That'll be good for Christmas." Henry smirked. Olivia chuckled. They started walking down the sidewalk together. Olivia had the bag of clothes in her hand while Henry guided her protectively back to the car. Olivia looked around when Henry suddenly grabbed her wrist and stood in front of her to block her from something. Olivia looked past him to see that five guys were stalking towards them. The stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Henry, I didn't know you were into hot older ladies. I thought you were a one woman show." One of the guys said sadistically.

Henry slightly growled. "Get out of my way, Scott." Olivia knew then that this was the guy that had been giving Henry trouble about Kira.

"What?" Scott asked. "You aren't going to share her. I helped you break out of your shell."

"And you tried to attack my sister." Henry gritted out. "I said leave me alone."

"What? Does she only want you?" Scott asked. "I'll pay you two fifty for her. I bet she'll be one hell of a ride." He said as he turned to his nodding friends. When he turned back, he was met with Henry's fist in his face.

Scott stumbled backwards cupping his face. One of his men went for Henry. Olivia thought fast and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it and kneed him in the groin, sending him to the ground cupping his balls. One of the other guys went for her. He grabbed her by the waist. Olivia struggled against his hold. Henry wrapped his arm around he guys neck and squeezed until he let go of Olivia. He pushed him towards Scott who was rubbing his face now. Henry put Olivia back behind him. Olivia put one of her hands on his back as he eyed Scott.

"Who is she?" Scott asked. He looked between the two. "Wait a minute." He looked at Henry's eyes and then Olivia's. "She's your mom?"

Henry stepped slowly towards Scott with each sentence he spoke. "She's a cop. She knows who you are. Her name is Olivia Benson, and she's my mom. So, I suggest that you get out of here before I kick your ass for sexually harassing her. Otherwise, she could jus arrest you for it."

Scott's eyes widened slightly. He motioned to his goons. "Guys, let's go."

"Hold on." Olivia said. Scott stopped as his guys ran away down the sidewalk.

Henry grabbed her wrist and leaned to her ear. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Just trust me." Olivia whispered back. She stepped out from behind Scott and stepped towards him. "I just have one thing to show you." Before they knew what was happening, Olivia had thrusted her palm up into Scott's nose. He stumbled back gripping it. She saw the look in Scott's eyes and grabbed Henry's hand. "That's for messing with my kids. I think it's time to go home."

Henry smiled and ran with Olivia back towards the car. "That was awesome! You broke his nose." He chuckled as they got into the car.

"Hey, I'd do anything for my kids. Plus, that guy that dared lay a finger on me was already running away." Olivia breathed while smiling. "C'mon, Elliot is going to have a field day with this."

**Please review! I love you guys! I had a snow day today! WOOHOO! Six inches of snow already and it's still snowing!**


	5. Weight Released

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"Why'd you have to call your father and tell him what happened?" Olivia asked her son.

"You weren't going to tell him" Henry said turning onto Elliot's street. "He deserves to know what happened, especially when it comes to you."

Olivia leaned against her car door to look at her son. "Why? He left me two years ago and never called me back. He doesn't deserve to know anything about me."

Henry paused. "I'm only telling you this because you deserve to know everything. When Elliot left SVU, he was a mess. Dickie and Kira mostly took care of him. After we told him about Kira, he started to shape up because he wanted to take care of her. That's when he told us about you." He said glancing at his mother. "He could not have been more worried about you if he tried. Sometimes, I thought he dated you. He had so many stories about you. We felt like we knew you." He paused. "When he told us why he didn't go back, we realized why he wasn't the functional Elliot Stabler we grew to know."

"What was it?" Olivia asked.

Henry smirked. "Elliot Stabler needed his Olivia Benson. He's grown to depend on you. That's part of why Kathy left. You were his ground, his stability, as Kathy put it. He needs you, Mom, just as much as you need him." He said pulling up in front of the house.

She had no idea what just happened. Everything that she had felt in the past two years came rushing back and all the anger melted. Olivia got out of the car just as Elliot burst through the front door. "Liv! He called.

Olivia watched as he jogged across the lawn. _Deja vu._ She thought as she remembered this situation the night Sonja died. She strided onto the lawn and let out a breath of relief as his arms enveloped her. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She breathed gripping onto his shoulders.

Elliot tightened his hold on her and let out a sigh. "I should've been there. I needed to be there for you." He pulled away to look into her eyes.

Olivia was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I had our son. You can't protect me from everything."

Elliot dropped his forehead to hers. "I know, but I can sure as hell try." He smiled lightly when she rolled her eyes.

"Get a room." Henry said walking by. He looked at Kira on the front porch. "Did you make it?"

"Yes, it's on the stove. You just have to change the oil in my car." Kira smirked.

"Yes!" Henry breathed throwing his hands in the air. "Love you!" He said over his shoulder as he bolted into the house. Kira chuckled following him.

"What was that?" Olivia asked still in Elliot's arms.

Elliot smirked. "Kira and Henry have deals. Whenever Kira's car needs an oil change, she makes Henry macaroni and cheese." Olivia smiled lightly. He paused and looked at her. The way Henry described what happened made his skin crawl. One of Scott's guys had the nerve to lay his hands on Olivia. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Olivia pondered over his question. When that guy grabbed her, she felt like she was back in the basement again. "I'll tell you later." She breathed.

Elliot searched her eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." Olivia smiled lightly. She laid her head on his shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her as they walked into the house. Her eyes widened when she saw Dickie laying on the couch with his head in Kira's lap. Lizzie was sitting in the chair next to them. "Oh my God! Dickie? Lizzie? You guys got so big!"

All three kids looked at her and smiled. Dickie and Lizzie stood up and hugged Olivia. "Thank the lord, it's true!" Dickie praised.

"Finally, we could never shut Dad up about you. Not that we'd want to. We just wanted him out of the house." Lizzie chuckled. "Nice to see you Liv."

"I'm going to tell you this right now. And, don't feel weird in any way." Dickie started. Olivia smiled nervously. "You are awesome and you make the best kids ever! I said it. Whew! I got it off my chest. I feel better now." He smiled laying back on the couch the way he was before. Kira chuckled at him.

"Well, thanks." Olivia laughed. "You do realize they are also your father's kids, right?"

"Yeah, we know that. We already know he makes awesome kids. I'm mean, look at me." Dickie grinned.

Lizzie laughed hitting Dickie a pillow. Elliot smiled. "You guys can set the table now."

"Dickie! Didn't you tell him?" Kira asked.

"I thought I did. Turns out I didn't. Sue me." Dickie smirked.

Kira chuckled and looked up at Elliot. "We were going to go see the new movie Identity Thief tonight. Wendy and Nathon are going to meet us there."

Lizzie looked at her watch. "It's almost six. We should get going."

"Okay, let's go." Henry said with a bowl of macaroni and cheese in his hands. He walked out the door holding up his keys. "I can't drive. I have food."

Lizzie laughed and chased after him to get the keys. Kira and Dickie jogged out of the house after them and closed the door when Eli joined them. Elliot turned to Olivia. "I want to go see that movie." He whined.

Olivia chuckled. "We could watch a movie here. That way we can sit around in sweats. I don't like going out in public with sweats."

"I know you don't. You always had to change whenever you wanted to get your mail." Elliot chuckled. "Well, Kira and Lizzie made dinner. So, it's not pizza. I'm pretty sure it's spagettii."

Olivia smiled and walked into the kitchen. "You'd be correct." She grinned as he stepped behind her. She turned to be met with his chest flush against his. She lost the air in her lungs as she looked up into his eyes.

Elliot looked down into her brown eyes. "I told you." He whispered. He felt his hands wanting to touch her. Her lips were slightly parted and begging to be kissed. He wanted to lean down and kiss them then and there. He wanted to kiss her. _She's your partn-reflex._ He reminded himself. He felt himself drifting closer to her beckoning plump lips. When he felt his body pressed against hers, he caught himself there. He couldn't do this, not when he took advantage of her back then. "Why don't you get the glasses? And I'll get the plates."

Olivia took in a sharp breath and nodded. "Sounds good." She could finally breath once she was away from his intoxicating scent. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't. His hand had brushed against her hip. That's when a memory flooded back. She wondered if he felt it. _His lips on hers as he pushed her against the wall each time he thrust back in. His grunts matching her moans. His skin snapping under her fingers. Her breath leaving her every time he filled her._ She shook her head and grabbed two glasses with slightly shaking hands.

Elliot grabbed the plates and started putting spagettii on them. _She was kissing down his chest. He was gripping her thigh that held her high enough to tease him. Just down...a little further. Damn, she was good. She clenched her thighs on either side of his legs making him groan inwardly. She was licking a trail up his chest to his neck and then behind his ear. He was whimpering now for her to lower herself. She smirked at him and kissed him hard as she slammed herself onto him making them both groan from deep in their throat._ He gripped the spoon a little harder as he felt himself get excited. _Was it hot in here?_ He pulled on his shirt slightly to get some air.

"You okay?" Olivia asked setting down the glasses.

"Yeah." Elliot croaked out and hoped she didn't notice. He saw her smirk and try not to chuckle. He smiled. "Why don't you go change into what you want for the night and I'll pick out a movie?"

"Okay." Olivia said. She placed a hand on his back as she walked behind him and hurried upstairs. She walked into her room and opened her suitcase. She pulled out one of the t-shirts she packed and a pair of sweats. She didn't realize they were Elliot's until she was in them. "Great." She mumbled as she went back downstairs. She saw Elliot setting down two glasses of wine when she came into the living room.

Elliot stood up straighter when he saw her and smirked. "Are those mine?"

"Hey, you left them. They're mine now." Olivia inquired plopping down on the couch with a smug look. "Plus, they're comfy." She chuckled when he rolled his eyes. "What movie are we watching?"

Elliot smiled and plopped down next to her. "We are watching Skyfall. The new James Bond movie."

"Really?!" Olivia asked smiling. "I have wanted to see that for so long, but I haven't gotten around to watching it."

Elliot grinned and handed her her plate of spagettii. He turned off the lap next to them. "Now, you can." She smiled and started eating as the movie started. Elliot didn't know this, but she thought Daniel Craig was hot. Yes, HOT! She actually had a picture of him as her screensaver on her phone. He was wearing jeans and no shirt and it made her weak at the knees. Alex wanted the picture, but Olivia said no. She smirked to herself.

Elliot smiled when Olivia gasped at certain parts of the movie. He couldn't contain his laughter when she was crying when M died. She wanted to watch the credits, but fell asleep by the time they were done. He grinned as she snored lightly into his chest. Her phone vibrated on the coffee table. He picked it up and found that it was Kira. She had sent a picture of all of them at pizza hut. He saved the picture. His eyes widened when he saw her screensaver. "Oh Liv." He chuckled to himself.

He smiled and picked her up. He carried her up to her room and set her down on the bed. That's when he remembered that she was going to tell him what happened today. She wasnt' going to tell him tomorrow. He shook her slightly. "Liv, wake up."

"Elliot! I'm tired." Olivia whined popping open one eye.

Elliot smiled lightly. "Well, you said that you would tell me what happened today. I know the look that you gave me. Something happened."

Olivia sat up slowly and leaned against the head board. "Okay, I'll tell you, but...while I am telling this story. Don't interrupt me, or touch me, or reach out for me until I tell you you can." Elliot nodded. Olivia looked away from him for a moment and let out a breath. "When that guy grabbed me today, it reminded me of what happened at Sealview." Elliot felt the anger already boiling. "I never told you this story because I didn't want you to go down for murder or anything. Plus, he went to prison."

"Fin and I were looking at a completely different person for the rape charges. There was a fight that I kind of started. So, _he_ was going to take me to the hole. We ended up taking me to this basement. When I saw the mattress, my stomach dropped at least fifteen floors." She sucked in a breath as she teared up. "He started kissing my neck and ear. He threw me down on the bed and said that I would have more fun without the cuffs. He took them off. I slugged him and ran for the door. It was locked. He pulled me to him. I elbowed him in the gutt and hid behind these boxes or something. I didn't pay attention to that. I could hear his breathing as it was coming closer. He rattle the fence that was in there with his night stick. I can still hear that sound in my dreams." She wiped her eyes so that she could see better. "He kicked over whatever was in front of me. I told him he won and I stood up. I was about to hit him again when he nailed me in the gut with the night stick. I fell onto the floor and he hit my back."

Olivia felt herself trembling and looked at Elliot to find tears in his eyes. She knew this was hard for him because he fought so hard to be there. "He dragged me to the door and cuffed me to it. He...he..." She took a deep breath. "He...pulled down his pants...and told me...if I bit him...he'd kill me. He started coming closer to me. I was screaming for help. That's when he grabbed my head...Fin came in right before anything happened."

Elliot had tears running down his face. He knew when she gestured to him that he could speak. "Can I please hold you now?" He choked out.

Olivia let the tears flow freely now as she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her torso. She ended up with her legs wrapped around his torso while sitting on his lap. She put her head into his neck as she sobbed. Elliot buried his face into her hair as he cupped the back of her head. The other arm was secured around her frame, holding her to him. He made a promise that moment of his life. _I'm never leaving her again. Even if she tells me to._

**Please review! Love you guys! Check out my new poll question!**


	6. Lazy Plan

**Please review! You guys are great!**

Elliot woke up to find Olivia in his arms sleeping. He was confused until he remembered last night. Everything she told him rushed back. He tightened his grip slightly and dropped his forehead to hers. He teared up remembering her words. _He said if I bit him...he'd kill me._ Replaying the words over and over again, he squeezed his eyes shut. She was his partner for twelve years and he didn't know that about her. He pulled his head back and looked at her face. He rubbed her back and noticed how natural this felt. Holding her, being there for her, crying with her.

He heard her moan softly as she slowly opened her eyes. "Elliot?" She asked snuggling further into him.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked grinning at the fact that she was willingly cuddling with him.

"You smell like me." She stated.

"Well, sleeping in the same bed as you could probably do that." Elliot chuckled lightly. He wanted to see her face. And she read his mind, she looked up at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"I don't know. Ask me again when I'm done sleeping." Olivia grumbled snuggling her face into his chest and closing her eyes. "Nighty night."

"Liv, come on. Just because you have off doesn't mean you get to sleep the whole day." Elliot chuckled. Rubbing her back again, he smiled down at her.

Olivia groaned. "I won't sleep the whole day, just another hour or two."

"Well, you'll have to sleep without me." Elliot smirked climbing out of the bed. He felt Olivia's arms try to pull him back. "Do you really want to sleep or are you in your lazy state?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "You know me so well." She held out her arms and smirked. "I'll be your best friend!"

"I'm already your best friend." Elliot smiled picking her up. He was surprised when she fit perfectly in his arms. She laid her head on his chest. "I don't get why I do this for you."

"I gave birth to your children." Olivia pointed out with her eyes closed. "You owe me big time."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that. The past fourteen years, I've been told, directly by you, that you don't have kids." Elliot pointed out. "Since I found out, I've noticed things. Henry has your eyes. Kira has your lazy state. They both can irritate the crap out of me."

"Hey!" Olivia whined hitting his chest.

"But," Elliot continued chuckling as he carried her down the stairs. "They also have your big heart and your good looks. Kira has your complexion. Henry has-"

"Lost his appetite." Henry said shaking his head and walking into the living room carrying a cup of coffee. "Get a room. I say it again and again."

Olivia chuckled. Elliot smiled and started carrying her into the kitchen. "He has your humor."

"He has your protective instincts." Olivia smirked. "You always want to take care of everyone else. You were always that way when I had a boyfriend. You'd kick their ass or call them up saying you were my husband. That guy still calls me because he likes married women."

Elliot smiled. "Well, your boy toys are never good enough for you."

Olivia chuckled. "They are not boy toys. One night stands are considered boy toys. That would've been you."

"Hmmm, that sounds good on me." Elliot smirked. He sat Olivia down on the counter. "So, my lazy Olivia, what do you want for breakfast?"

Olivia smiled. "Do you have honey nut cheerios?" She asked as she shivered slightly from the cold tiles against her legs. She tugged at the sleeves of her sweat shirt. "Why is it cold in here?"

"It's not cold; you just can't contain heat." Elliot smirked. "I'll make your cheerios. Then, we can get you a blanket and watch some TV." He patted her leg and went to get her cerel ready.

Kira walked in a moment later looking at an ipad. "Okay Nick, I have someone that I want to you to meet." She walked over to Olivia and tilted the ipad. "This is my mom, Olivia Benson."

"Wow, I can see where you get your good looks." Nick grinned.

"Hey!" Elliot ranted raising his voice.

"Sorry, El, but it's true." Nick chuckled. "So, I finally meet the woman who my wife can't stop talking about. Nice to, kind of, meet you."

Olivia smiled. "Nice to, kind of, meet you too. Kira has spoken highly of you."

Nick grinned. "Well, that's good. I did marry her. I heard you worked with Elliot for over a decade and you two didn't know you had twins together."

"Uh, yeah." Olivia nodded. "I didn't set a very good example, but what are you going to do?" She shrugged. "I saw your wedding photo. You make my daughter very happy."

"Oh really?" Nick asked showing her shit eating grin. He held up a photo. "Was it this one?" He asked as he held up a different one. "Or this one? I have ten more here."

Olivia laughed. "I just want to say thanks for taking care of my daughter."

"No problem." Nick smiled. "She's a hand full."

"She gets it from her mother." Elliot smirked joining in the the conversation.

"Hey!" Olivia and Kira shouted together.

Nick laughed. "Well, I gotta go. Can I please say goodbye to my wife?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course." She handed the ipad back to Kira and watched as she walked back out to the living room. She turned to Elliot. "I am not a hand full."

"Whatever you say, Liv." Elliot grinned. He grabbed a bowl from the counter. "Here you go."

"Did you remember?" Olivia asked glancing at the bowl and then back into his eyes.

"Yes, I remembered to put sugar on the cheerios _before_ putting the milk on." Elliot smiled. He watched as she started eating. "What did you want to do today?"

"Well first, I'd like to warm up." Olivia smiled lightly taking another bite of cerel. Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "Well, can you really blame me for wanting to be comfortable while eating my breakfast?"

"No, I honestly can't." Elliot grinned. "Are you out of your lazy state?" He looked at her poke out her bottom lip with a playful look in her eyes. "You are; you just want me to carry you." He concluded with a slight smile. He rolled his eyes when she grinned. "I've never had to do this before today." He said picking her up.

"Well, the other times, we didn't know that we were parents to the same children." Olivia pointed out balancing her bowl of cerel. Elliot carried her into the living room and sat with her in the two person recliner. He pulled down the blanket from behind them and covered her up with it.

All five kids stared at them. Eli look back at the TV after a moment since he didn't know what they were looking at. "What?" Elliot asked.

"Oh nothing. Everday you walk into the living room carrying our mother." Henry said sarcastically. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, your mother is just being lazy." Elliot smirked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she ate. "Jeez, you are cold."

"I told you." Olivia chuckled.

"Where were you last night? Eli wanted a glass of water and couldn't find you so he came and got me." Kira asked looking between her parents.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and smirked. "She asked you."

Elliot smiled. "I was in your mother's room." Jaws dropped. "What?" He asked looking at his shockd kids on the floor.

"What did you do?" Dickie asked.

"Please don't tell me I'm getting a new little brother or sister in nine months. You could at least get married or something before getting pregnant." Henry pleaded.

"Or go on an actual date." Kira added. "You know, play hard to get. As in iron walls canons pointed at you if you go too fast."

"I just stayd in her room." Elliot explained holding up his hand. "We were talking and we fell asleep. Nothing else happened." He didn't really want to tell them the story Olivia told him. He still felt the lump in his throat just from thinking about it.

"Uh uh, sure." Lizzie nodded.

"Hey, it's true. We didn't do anything but talk and sleep." Olivia said through a mouthful of cerel. "Trust me. Your father needs to take me out to dinner before he gets close to getting past any boundaries."

"Techinally, I'd just have to get you drunk." Elliot smirked. "I'm not saying I'd do that. I did get pasted one boundary."

"Oh yeah, I was trying to save our lives. Bushido had a gun to both of our heads and he later shot you." Olivia pointed out. She paused and looked into his eyes. "You scared the crap out of me that night."

"I lived." Elliot reassured her by rubbing her arm. He really wanted to kiss her head at that moment. Reassure himself that she was there; reassure her that he was with her. He felt her snuggle deeper into him. He saw the fear in her eyes that night. That was the first time he felt cold with her there. It was also the last.

Later, all the kids went to the city so they could go to the park. Elliot walked into the living room to find her laughing at the TV. He smiled. "So, I have something for us to do today."

Olivia looked over at Elliot and her smile grew. "No way!" She looked at him head to toe. He had on a football jersey and black sweat pants that had Stabler on the ass. He had black marks under his eyes. "What were you planning?"

"Well, I called up some of my buddies. We're all going down to the old football field. They're bringing their girlfriends and we're all going to play football." Elliot smirked. "I've got clothes for you if you want some. People need to know that you're with me." He tossed Olivia some clothes. They were the same as Elliot's. "Suit up, Benson. You're a Stabler today."

**Please review! You guys are the best! Sorry I haven't updated. I had forensics yesterday and didn't have a whole lot of time tonight.**


	7. Football Party

**Please review! You guys are great! I've been looking forward to writing this chapter all week.**

"Elliot, is this really necessary?" Olivia asked as he put the black marks under her eyes.

Elliot smirked. "Yes, it keeps helps you look tougher. Even Badass Benson could use a little help looking tougher."

"Elliot, I have Stabler on my ass." Olivia informed him. "Once they see that, they are going to laughing. Hell, I laughed when I looked at my ass in the mirror." She got out of the car after he was finished. She twirled around. "How do I look?"

Elliot grinned. "You look adorable."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought I was supposed to look tough."

"Well, these guys haven't seen how fast you can run." Elliot chuckled and closed her door. He put a hand on her back as they walked over to the group of people that were near a bench waiting for them. "Hey guys!" He smiled.

"Hey Elliot!" One of the guys smiled and clapped his shoulder. "You finally brought a girlfriend."

Elliot chuckled. "This is Olivia Benson. Kira and Henry found out Olivia was their mother."

"Wait, I thought Olivia was your partner?" A different guy asked.

"Yeah, she is." Elliot said. He looked at Olivia and smirked. "I tapped that."

Olivia chuckled. "Nice, way to play it subtle."

Elliot picked up a football on the bench. "So, do you guys want to play two hand touch, girls can tackle guys and each other?" He smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. A girl stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest. "You guys are pigs."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Olivia chuckled high fiving her. She looked at Elliot who was smirking at her. "Why are you smirking?"

"No reason. I just think it's going to be fun watching you try to tackle me." Elliot grinned. He looked up at everyone. "Do you guys want to do girls against guys?"

"You're on." Another girl said stepping forward. "C'mon Olivia, we can fill you in." Olivia chuckled and was literally dragged by the girls to their bench.

One of the guys leaned over to Elliot. "Dude, you seriously didn't know you slept with her?"

Elliot chuckled. "I was drunk. You remember that night more than I do and you didn't even know where I was until a week later." He clapped his shoulder. "C'mon, we got some girls to beat."

"Okay Olivia, you need to listen carefully because this is important." One of the girls said. "Okay, that guy in the black shirt is Jackson. He has a really good arm and is quick on his feet. The guy in the orange is Ned. He is good at blocking. Avoid him at all costs. Jessa only handles him because flashing him distracts him every time. The guy in the panda shirt is Riggly, at least that's what we call him. He is like a little gover. He pops out of no where. Elliot is the fastest on the team. You really have to get a head start in order to catch him."

"Really? Last time I checked, he didn't run that fast." Olivia said furrowing her eyebrows.

All the girls looked at each other and then back at her. "You are our runner. We don't know the positions, but it works that way."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay, I don't know how good I am at catching a ball though."

"That's fine. We're not the best at that." One of the other girls chuckled. "We usually hand it off to each other anyway. We're not the best at throwing either. We're better at dressing them and telling them what not to do."

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia smiled. She looked over at the guys. "How good are they?"

"Eh, they're okay. We only have problems catching Elliot. That's why you're our runner." The girl said. "Hey, how long have you two been going out?

"Uh, we haven't. We just found out that we were parents of the same kids. We didn't remember a thing." Olivia said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The girls smiled. "Nice." The all breathed. Olivia chuckled.

"Hey!" Elliot yelled at the girls. They all turned to him. "Are we going to play or what?" He asked.

"You're on!" Olivia yelled back with all the girls. They walked onto the field and lined up.

Olivia was right in front of Elliot. He smirked at her. "I am warning you right now. We play football with a little bit sexual assault with the ones we brought."

"What? Are you going to grab my ass or something?" Olivia asked smirking.

Elliot grinned. "Maybe." Olivia's jaw dropped.

"HIKE!" Jackson yelled. Olivia ran after Elliot who was running down the field.

"Liv, when did you get so fast?" Elliot asked trying to look for the ball.

"I didn't. You got slower." Olivia chuckled. "Is there any rules in this?"

"Uh, we can't tackle you. That's about it." Elliot said confused as the ball was thrown up into the air.

"Good." Olivia smirked. She grabbed Elliot's shoulders and hopped onto his back. The ball came hurtling towards them. Olivia held out her arms and caught it. She wrapped an arm around Elliot's shoulder to keep her balance.

Elliot put both of his hands on her thighs. "You're down Liv."

"I still caught the ball." Olivia smirked. Elliot let her slide down. "I've never done that before!" She smiled excitedly.

Elliot grinned at her enthusiasim. "Well, maybe you'll catch another one." He put a hand on the small of her back. "C'mon, we have some more football to play." Olivia smiled and went with him to the other couples on the field.

Olivia smiled when she remembered what was said about Ned. She grabbed the ball and started running down the field while Jessa flashed Ned to keep him distracted. She heard the other guys on the team yell at him for not staying focused. She was about to run into the endzone when she felt her feet leave the ground. Large, muscular arms supported her and she knew who it was right away. "Elliot! It's two hand touch, not two feet off ground."

Elliot laughed as he cradled her in his arms. "But, this is more fun. You almost made a touchdown." He chuckled and put her down.

"I will make a touchdown." Olivia smiled determined.

"Oh, I know you will." Elliot smirked. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hands on his ass. "Woah!" He grinned when he looked at her smirking.

"Now, that was more fun." Olivia grinned and stood in line with the girls when they joined them. "Bring it on, Stabler."

"You got it, Benson." Elliot grinned. They all continued playing. Olivia ended up on Elliot's back more than once while he grabbed her ass and picked her up with his 'two hand touch' defense. At the end of it, the girls had won by eight points. Everybody had left but Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia chuckled at him. "El, it was just a game. You don't need to be a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser. You are a cheater." Elliot grumbed leaning back on the bench.

Olivia stood in front of him and smiled. "Whatever." She put her hands on his thighs and leaned over to look him in the eye. "Can you teach me something?"

Elliot looked at her hands and then looked into her eyes taking a gulp. "What?"

"Well, I think I should learn how to punt a football properly." Olivia said honestly. "Can you show me how to do that? You know, since you're so good at it." She smirked.

Elliot smiled rolling his eyes. "Okay, c'mon Liv. Let's teach you how to kick a ball." He picked up a football and walked into the middle of the field with her. "We may want to hurry because it looks like it's going to rain." Olivia nodded and watched him. "Okay, so you want to hold the ball like it's a baby with your arms out." He said showing her. "What foot do you kick with?"

"Uh, my right foot." Olivia said patting her right thigh.

"Okay, so you're going to want your left leg forward. When you're ready to kick, drop the ball and swing your leg forward." Elliot said. "So, it's baby, drop, kick."

"That doesn't sound right." Olivia said chuckling.

Elliot laughed. "Show me how you would start it." He handed the ball to Olivia. Olivia brought her left foot forward and held the ball out like Elliot showed her. "Good, I'll go out there a little ways. You just try and kick the ball towards me."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. She watched as Elliot ran out on the field.

"Okay Liv, kick the ball to me." Elliot called to her. He grabbed his thighs in his hands and waited for her to kick the ball.

Olivia dropped the ball and kicked it. It didn't go very far before it hit the ground right in front of Elliot. It bounced and went in between his legs. He turned around quickly to watch the ball bounce a few more times before settling in the grass. Olivia smiled at him when he looked back at her. "I go it to you." She pointed out.

"Yeah, and almost hit me in the balls with the football." Elliot smiled. "You did good. You want to keep trying." Olivia nodded. He threw the ball back to her and clapped his hands together. "And Benson has the ball!" He yelled pretending to be the anouncer. Olivia laughed at him as she got ready. "She's using her mad skills to kick this ball." It started raining lightly. Olivia dropped the ball and kicked it, this time making it go higher than before. Elliot put up his arms and watched as the football went through. "It's good!" He yelled.

Olivia threw up her arms as Elliot ran to her. He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder while yelling. "Elliot, put me down."

"Why?" Elliot asked chuckling. "Liv, you could be a pro." He said sarcastically. Olivia laughed as he set her down.

Olivia smirked and looked past Elliot. He saw the look in her eye and started running for the ball. Olivia took off after him. "It's going to be my ball, El."

"Well, you have to take it." Elliot smiled grabbing the ball off the ground just as she jumped onto his back.

"Give me the ball, El!" She smiled reaching for it as he held out his arms.

"No!" Elliot ranted smilinig.

**Please review! Love you guys! Check out my new poll! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update!**


	8. Tempting Treasure

**Please review! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had forensics today. I AM GOING TO STATE!**

"Grandpa!" Nathon yelled as Elliot and Olivia walked into the house. Elliot smiled and picked him up. "We made food!"

"Really? Did Daddy help you?" Elliot asked as Nathon reached for Olivia. Olivia smiled and took him.

"No, Mommy and Kira." Nathon grinned. He rubbed his eyes and cuddled into Olivia. "Hi Grandma."

"Hi Nathon." Olivia smiled and kissed his head. She gently bounced him. "Are you tired?"

"No." Nathon yawned. Olivia chuckled and rubbed his back. Elliot watched as she walked down the hallway rocking Nathon. She looked good with a kid. He wondered how she was with Kira and Henry when they were younger. He watched as she kissed Nathon's head and hummed something to him that he didn't know. He'd have to ask her about it later.

"Dad, what are you looking at?" Dickie asked from the couch. He, Henry, and Lizzie were sprawled out in different areas of the living room watching Billy Madison.

Elliot smiled at his son. "Nothing, just thinking." He looked at the TV for a moment. "What movie are we watching tonight?"

"Happy Gilmore." Lizzie grinned. "Henry said that it was Adam Sandler day. We watched Just Go With It earlier."

"I don't think Liv has seen Happy Gilmore. This should be fun." Elliot smirked. He walked into the kitchen to find Olivia, Wendy, and Kira. Olivia was still holding Nathon. Elliot walked up next to Olivia. "We are watching Happy Gilmore tonight."

"We are watching what?" Olivia asked.

"Oh my God!" Wendy smiled.

"You haven't seen Happy Gilmore?" Kira asked her mother. Olivia shook her head. Kira looked at Wendy. "This is going to be good." She high fived Wendy. "Dinner is done!" She called down the hallway. The guys hurried into the kitchen and dished up before going back into the living room to watch the rest of the movie.

Later that night, everyone was watching the movie in the dark. Elliot looked around to find everyone asleep except for Olivia and himself. He rubbed her arm and squeezed her a little bit tighter. She cuddled closer to him and smiled as she watched Adam Sandler fight Bob Barker. "Hey El?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked twisting his neck to get a better look at her face.

"You're not watching the movie." She smiled snuggling deeper into him. She looked up at his face and noticed how close they were. "What are you thinking about?"

Elliot looked into her big brown eyes and smiled. "Well, I'm kind of wondering how sore I'm going to be tomorrow. You wore me out today." Olivia chuckled. "Plus, I've been kind of wondering...what were you humming to Nathon earlier?"

"What I was in the kitchen?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you looked so natural with him." Elliot grinned. "Then, I heard you humming and I was wondering what you were humming."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut. She glanced away before looking back into his eyes. "It's just a song that I heard on the radio when Henry and Kira were younger. They both liked it. I learned the lyrics and sang it to them every night for four months."

"What happened after that?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrow.

Olivia looked into his eyes. "That's when they were taken." She breathed and got up from the couch. She hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a tissue to keep from showing her tears. Throwing the tissure away, she turned around to face Elliot.

"Liv, I've seen you cry. You don't have to run away every time you do." Elliot whispered. He pulled her to his chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she burried her face in his chest. "I never asked you because I was still so shocked. Did you find Henry and Kira's abductor's?"

Olivia pulled away to look at him. "The detectives that worked the case thought that the abductors would raise them as their own. What happened to Kira and Henry's so called 'parents'?" She asked putting air quotes around parents.

"I don't know." Elliot sighed. "Once Kira and Henry graduated from high school and came to live with me, they vanished."

Olivia let out a breath and looked Elliot in the eyes. "We're going to have to ask for their names." She paused. "You've asked, haven't you?"

Elliot nodded. "Henry wanted to tell me so I could bring them in. Kira had...just been...and she..." He teared up. "She didn't want to say because she didn't want to face him. Henry respected that. So did I. If she told me, I'd probably be in jail myself for murder."

"I don't doubt that." Olivia breathed nodding slightly. "I'm going to have to talk to her." She looked into Elliot's eyes and knew that he agreed with her. "You're still the one."

"What?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's the song I was humming to Nathon. It's by Shania Twain." Olivia breathed. The fabric of his t-shirt was under her finger tips. His hands were on her hips. They were inches apart. She glanced at his lips as he did the same to her. She swayed slightly forward and watched as Elliot's eyes fluttered closed. Then, a bright light flashed and might her jump.

Elliot and she turned to find Dickie and Henry by the doorway rubbing there eyes. Both of their eyes widened when they saw Elliot and Olivia in each other's arms, inches away from each other. "MY EYES!" They both yelled and ran out of the house.

Olivia chuckled and laid her head on Elliot's chest. Elliot smiled rubbing her back. He put a finger under her chin so he could look into her eyes. She was smiling brightly at him. "Okay, before we take this any further. I think I should take you out on a proper date. How about we go out tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great." Olivia chuckled. She hugged him again before pulling away completely. "I guess we should get to bed so we're not tired for tomorrow."

"I hope that you're staying in seperate rooms." Kira mumbled from the doorway. Wendy, Lizzie, and she were watching them.

"Oh shush!" Olivia giggled. "I'm going to bed. Night." She walked up the stairs and didn't know Elliot was behind her.

He kissed her head before passing her. "Night Liv!" He smiled.

"Hey!" Olivia grinned. Elliot turned to her. "You missed."

Elliot smirked and walked over to her. He put a hand on her hip and kissed her on the lips this time. Olivia smiled against the kiss and put both of her hands on his cheeks. Soon, Elliot was asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to him and moaned as she was greeted by his tongue. Elliot groaned as her tongue rubbed against his. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed her into the wall. She really wanted him to take her into the bedroom six inches away from them, but that would be going to fast. Especially since the last time they went this fast, they had twins.

When air was necessary, they let go of each other's lips. Olivia panted as she patted his chest. "Night El." She pecked his lips again before dropping her legs from his waist.

He grinned at her and held her door open for her. "Night Liv." Elliot said. She smiled at him and gently closed her door. He started walking back towards his room. He was looking forward to their date.

**Please review! I love you guys! Sorry it's taken me so long! I'm going to state for forensics! WOOHOO! I almost cried, but I didn't. LOL! Check out my new poll question on my homepage.**


	9. Twin Truth

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Olivia walked the next morning rubbing her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and walked into the living room. Kira and Eli were watching TV on the couch. Olivia smirked and sat on the couch. She kicked her feet up and leaned against her daughter. Kira laughed. "Are you comfortable?"

Olivia grinned. "Yes, I am." She looked over at the TV to see what they were watching. A moment later, she heard Elliot yell something upstairs. "What the?" She looked up to see Kira and Eli laughing uncontrollably.

"Kira! Eli!" Elliot yelled coming downstairs. He stormed in carrying a turtle. "You guys know I don't like this thing."

Eli got up and took the turtle from his father. "But Franklin likes you." He smiled at his father. "He doesn't bite."

"I don't care." Elliot said. "I don't like finding him in my tub, my underwear drawer, or my toilet. Today, I found him on the pillow next to me. Franklin is like a fricken ninja."

Olivia chuckled with Kira. Eli rolled his eyes. "You do realize that somebody puts him there. He's not a super turtle. He could be the fifth ninja turtle though."

"Just put him back in his tank." Elliot told his son. He watched as Eli went upstairs to put his turtle away. He looked over to Kira and Olivia and pointed at Kira. "You!" Kira burst out laughing. "You know I hate that turtle."

"Oh, you do not. You just don't like waking up to that face." Kira smirked. She chuckled when Elliot sat next to her. "Franklin is too cute not to love."

"Whatever." Elliot grumbled. "I don't like anything that is in my bed without my knowledge. I shouldn't have to wake up, find a turtle, and fall out of bed because it freaks me out."

Kira laughed. "Franklin just wants a companion."

"I'm off limits." Elliot informed her. He ran a hand down his face. "If he wants a companion so much, get another turtle."

"Yes!" Kira cheered. She ran upstairs. "Eli, Franklin can get a roommate."

Olivia chuckled and moved over to she could lean against Elliot. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "So, you don't like anything in your bed without your knowledge?"

Elliot smirked. "Well, if it was you I don't think I'd mind." Olivia chuckled. "So, tonight you need to wear something fancy."

"Where are you taking me, Stabler?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I got us reservations at Triomphe." Elliot grinned cheekily.

Olivia gasped. "How? I've always wanted to go there, but they are way to busy."

"Well, they just happened to have a cancelation. Plus, they love NYPD blue officers who dig them out of deep holes with their taxes." Elliot smirked. Olivia grinned and kissed him. "Hmmm, if I knew you'd kiss me like this I would've woken up at five and told you."

Olivia chuckled. "I probably would've smacked you because I would've been tired." She cuddled into Elliot and exhaled. "This is the first time in two years I've actually felt relaxed."

Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "This is the first time in two years that I feel whole. I feel like I'm actually here." He rubbed her arms and rested his chin on her head. "So, what did you want to do today until our date?"

"Well, since we're going to a fancy restaurant, I should probably go shopping for our date tonight. But, you can't come with because you have to be surprised." Olivia grinned.

"I can act surprised." Elliot said. "I will let my jaw drop fourteen floors for you. I could beg for you on my knees. I would do anything for you."

"Begging on your knees? I like the sound of that." Olivia grinned. She squealed when Elliot tickled her ribs. "El, you have to stop." She chuckled.

"Why?" Elliot asked laughing.

"I have to pee." Olivia admitted.

Elliot's hands flew from her to the air. "I'm off. Go to the bathroom." Olivia chuckled hurrying down the hallway. That's when he realized they still had to find out who kidnapped Kira and Henry. Kira was going to have to face her attacker, again. He ran a hand down his face.

Kira walked back in then. "Dad, you okay?"

Elliot looked at her a moment. She was a mother. She had twin boys from her attacker. A guy she trusted as a father raped her and got her pregnant only to send her away to keep her mouth shut about the whole thing. How could he be okay? "I'm fine." He lied. Kira sat down beside him. "So, are you going to go shopping with your mother today?"

"Probably." Kira smirked. "If she follows my advice, you are going to be screwed when you see her."

"Your mother looks hot in a pant suit. A dress would kill me." Elliot groaned.

"TMI!" Kira chuckled. "Where are you taking her?"

Elliot grinned. "Triomphe."

"Smooth." Kira grinned. "Guess who is coming home in two weeks." Elliot looked at her and shrugged. "Nick is."

"Nick is coming home in two weeks?" Elliot asked smiling. "That good. How long is he staying before going back?"

"Uh, his whole life. He's not going back." Kira smiled. "He's finally going to be home."

"That's great." Elliot smiled, then it went away. "That means that you'll be moving in with Nick."

Kira looked at him and hugged him. "He's my husband so yes. We knew I wouldn't be living here forever." She pulled back to look into her father's eyes. "You will see me just as much as you would if I lived here. I promise. Plus, it could be awhile. We don't have a place of our own yet. We've just kind of lived here."

"True. At least that gives me a little more time to come to reality with it." Elliot nodded. "Are you happy he's going to finally be home."

"Yeah." Kira nodded. "I love living here, but I need my husband here." Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "What was that for?"

"You are so your mother." Elliot chuckled. He patted her back. "Why don't you go get dressed? I'm sure your mother is going to want to leave so she can come back and get ready." Kira kissed his cheek and hurried upstairs. He smiled and walked into the hallway. He saw Olivia walk out of the bathroom.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Elliot grinned. When she walked up to him, he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her nose. "I think our daughter is going to doll you up for me. She's upstairs getting ready as we speak."

"I don't get dolled up." Olivia chuckled. "At least, that's not what Casey and I call it."

"That's not what Kira calls it, but I don't want to call it that." Elliot smiled.

"What?" Olivia asked. "Does she say that she sexifies?"

Elliot paused. "Are you sure you haven't met our daughter before this because you two seem like twins?" Olivia chuckled. He pecked her lips. "But yes, even though you are already sexy enough, she is going to sexify you."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Olivia smirked. She kissed his chin. "I'm gonna go get ready." She hurried up the stairs with Elliot chuckling at her.

Later, Olivia and Kira were in the car driving back to Elliot's. They had got a long black dress for Olivia. It had a slit that went dangerously high. She had black strappy heels and some earrings that she picked up from her aparment. Olivia turned down the radio. Kira groaned. "That was a good song."

Olivia chuckled. "I want to ask you something because I want to do this for you."

"What is it?" Kira asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Olivia paused. "I wanna know the names of the people that took you. You and Henry deserve to get justice for what they did to you. I deserve to know who they are. They took my two babies away on some street corner." She took a deep breath willing the tears away. She was choking on her words. "I know what it's like to be a victim. You feel like it's your fault at first. You always wonder if you're really safe. The guy that assaulted me is in prison, but...your attacker is still out there. He could be hurting more girls as we speak. Just give me their names and I will take care of the rest."

Kira had tears running down her face just thinking about him. "You promise?"

"I promise. Your father and I are going to do everything to protect you and Henry in this." Olivia confirmed. "We just want the people who did this to go behind bars."

Kira looked at her mother a moment. "I looked into our case and I saw the list of people that you knew that took care of Henry and I. Your downstairs neighbors, Cory and Harry Burns,...they were the ones that took Henry and I. I don't know how they pulled it off, but they moved like two weeks after we were taken."

"Harry and Cory?" Olivia asked shocked. "Oh my God!" She looked over the past few months. "They moved back into my building."

"What?!" Kira screetched hyperventalating. "No. I didn't know he was still in New York. We just went to your apartment. What if he saw me? I'm not going back there."

"Kira, listen to me." Olivia said pulling over. She grabbed her daughter's shoulders gently. "He is never going to hurt you again. I am going to do everything I can to put him in jail. We just need the evidence. We're going to need the boys."

"What? My twin boys?" Kira asked. "How did you find out about them? Elliot doesn't even know."

"Henry told me." Olivia admitted. "He told me how you went to a house for teenage mothers. You gave up your boys to people who didn't come to the city."

"I couldn't let Harry get near them. He didn't give me much of a choice." Kira breathed. "I told Henry it was because they looked like Harry. They did, but that didn't matter. They were mine, not his. I visit them every once in awhile. I was up to see them two weeks ago. I love my boys more than anything."

"What are their names?" Olivia asked.

Kira smiled lightly. "Russell and Howie. They just turned eight."

Olivia's eyes widened. "That means you would've had them when you were twelve."

Kira nodded. "Yeah, the doctor said I was lucky that I didn't have to have a c-section. If only he knew." She looked at Olivia. "I have to tell Dad."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded and tucked some hair behind her daughter's ear.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Kira breathed. "Maybe I could bring the boys down. Once they turned two, all signs of Harry were gone. I think they look like a mix of Henry and Dickie." She pulled out her phone and showed Olivia picture of Russell and Howie."

"They do look like a mix of Henry and Dickie. Holy cow!" Olivia smiled. "They're very handsome. Do they know about Harry?"

Kira paused. "They know that he's a bad man and that he hurt me, but...they don't know how he hurt me. They know to stay away from him."

Olivia nodded. "Did I tell you about my dad?"

"No." Kira said.

Olivia sighed. "Maybe I should."

**Please review! I love you guys! Watch SVU! There's a chance that they might cancel it. Views were down (Obviously because Chris isn't there). So, please watch SVU!**


	10. Dating Detectives

**Please review! I am watching How to Train Your Dragon right now! I love little kid movies!**

Olivia smiled when she walked downstairs in her dress. Elliot was on the phone with someone in a black suit. When he looked up, the phone dropped from his hand. "Holy mother of God." He breathed.

Olivia smirked. "I'm not holy. I'm the mother of your children." She went the rest of the way down the steps. "You still have a phone call."

"Oh." Elliot quickly bent down and grabbed the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here...no, I just got distracted...no, Mom...yes, I brushed my teeth this morning...Mom, I really gotta go." Olivia chuckled. "Love you too, bye." He hung up and looked at Olivia. "It was my mom."

"I got that." Olivia smiled. "How's she doing? I haven't seen her since I saw that picture of you as a carrot."

Elliot grinned. "She's doing fine. She's always wondering what you're up to. I just told her that we had twins together."

"Oh boy!" Olivia groaned. "What'd she say?"

"She said congradulations!" Elliot chuckled. He put down the phone and took Olivia's hands into his. "You look beautiful."

Olivia blushed. "Thank you. Uh, I'm ready when you are."

"Okay then." Elliot grinned. He let go of her hands and held out his arm for her. "Right this way Ms. Benson." Olivia chuckled looping her arm with his. They started to walk towards the door only to find Henry blocking it with his arms over his chest.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

Olivia chuckled. "Henry, we're going out to dinner."

"What time will you get back?" Henry interrogated.

"I don't know. We may decide to drive to Canada or something." Elliot joked. "We should be back around midnight."

"Make it eleven." Henry demanded sternly. "We don't need a baby around here anytime soon." Olivia's jaw dropped as Henry walked into the living room.

"I swear; his mind is always in the gutter with us." Olivia chuckled. "When did we earn that?"

"Uh, probably when we got drunk, had sex, got pregnant, became partners, and didn't know we were parents to the same children until there were blood tests." Elliot concluded. He kissed her head. "C'mon, let's go to dinner."

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a candle lit table. Elliot pushed in Olivia's chair as she sat down. "Well, look at you. You are being such a gentleman. I could get used to this." She smiled.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her head. "Good." He sat down across from her. "So, what do you think you're going to have?"

"Mmmm." Olivia stalled as she looked at the menu. "I have no idea. Everything sounds really good. I don't know how to pronounce this, but I heard it's really good." She handed the menu to Elliot. She pointed to the one she was talking about.

"That does sound good, but I don't know what that is." Elliot chuckled handing her the menu. "What did you want to drink tonight?"

Olivia grinned. "You know what I like to drink. Why don't you chose?"

"Well, we can't drink what you're thinking of. I couldn't get us home." Elliot chuckled. Olivia laughed. He looked at the list of wines and smirked. "Well, we are at the Triomphe. We might as well the Triomphe red wine."

Olivia grinned. "Always a first for everything." Soon, the waiter took their orders and menus and brought the wine, pouring it for them before leaving.

"So, the past few days, you have been learning what I've all done the past two years. Why don't you tell me what has happened for you the past two years?" Elliot suggested smiling lightly.

Olivia shrugged. "It's been okay. The guys have kept me entertained." She took a sip of her wine. "We had a pretty hard case a few weeks ago."

"What was it?" Elliot asked noticing how she avoided eye contact. The case had been hard for her to handle.

"A woman had been attacked this past summer." Olivia started. "She got pregnant from the attack. The trial was a few weeks ago. The rapist was found guilty on stalking charges, but not the attack. He had this lame excuse saying that woman who are raped have decreased chances of becoming pregnant because of stress. They so called expert said that it is nearly impossible for a woman to get pregnant from rape." She took a deep breath. "After the verdict, the victim had her baby. She had a little boy and believed that he was hers and only hers. In the hospital, after holding _her_ baby boy, she was served. The rapist filed for custody of her child. He got two hours every Saturday, supervised."

"Wow, that'd be rough." Elliot breathed. "How is she doing?"

"I'm hoping well. She got on a private plane and went somewhere." Olivia said. She looked at him. "I paid for that plane. I couldn't let that guy see _her_ child. If I were that child,...I would not want to see that man that attacked my mom because the court ordered me too. I wouldn't think of him as my father. I'd think of him as two hours of hell in my week. She had to get out. That child needed to get out."

Elliot leaned over and took her hand. "That child is safe because of you." Olivia nodded. "You can never stop giving. You have such a big heart." Olivia smiled letting out a light laugh. "There's that smile."

Olivia looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "What are talking about?"

"I didn't get to see that smile for two years." Elliot grinned. "I saw that smile almost everyday for twelve years and it still has the power to take my breath away."

"Whatever." Olivia smiled rolling her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"Whatever." Elliot grinned using her words. "That smile makes my day, Liv."

"You are high." Olivia chuckled. "My smile is a normal smile. There's no power to it. It usually only shows when I'm around you or when I get to put a perp away. There's different things, but they rarely happen."

"I bet I can name another thing that puts a smile on your face." Elliot grinned mischievously.

"What?" Olivia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Elliot smirked. "I'll give you three hints." He said holding up three of his fingers. "It's a physical activity. Usually, it involves a lot of noises and sweat. You can do this almost anywhere depending on how adventurous you are."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Wow, you, Elliot, have no limits. Yes, sex does put a smile on my face." She looked around. "You just said anywhere. Where is the weirdest place you've done it exactly?"

"The weirdest place was with you." Elliot smiled. "I remember one or two things from that night. I remember going at it like no tomorrow against a wall in the club we went to."

Olivia grinned. "That club burnt down four years ago. There's a McDonalds there now."

Elliot chuckled. "Such a waste." Olivia laughed. "What? Clubs are better than greasy food any day of the week."

"I agree with you. You're just goofy." Olivia chuckled. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and leaned foward. "Hey, I have a something to tell you."

"What's that?" Elliot asked leaning forward with her.

"Did you know that lawyers can be huge assholes?" Olivia asked smiling lighty.

"Yeah, I've known that for years. Why did you finally realize it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "They suck as boyfriends."

Elliot's eyes widened. "You dated one? Were you high?"

Olivia chuckled. "No, I just missed you. I was vunerable."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me being gone anymore." He smiled taking her hand back into his.

Olivia smiled. "I know."

Later, Elliot and Olivia walked into Elliot's house laughing quietly. They looked into the living room to find Kira and Eli sleeping. Elliot took Olivia's hand into his and they went upstairs. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of her door. Oliva turned to him and smiled. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Good, we can do that again." Elliot grinned. He leaned over and kissed her. She clasped her hands around the back of his neck. Her lips were so soft as her nails lightly scraped his scalp. Olivia smiled into the kiss. They pulled back when they felt like their lungs would burst. "I don't want to rush things with you."

"Me either." Olivia breathed leaning her forehead against his. She opened her eyes to look at him and smiled. "Goodnight El."

Elliot pecked her lips once more. "Night Liv." He watched her walk into the room and close the door waving slightly at him. When the door was closed, he leaned his head against it and smiled. Olivia bit her lip smiling and leaned against the door. She slid down the door and shook her not believing how much fun she had with Elliot. Little did she know, he was sitting outside her door trying to believe the same thing.

**Please review! I love you guys so much!**


	11. Believe Me

**Please review! PM me! Trust me; I will reply as soon as I can. I won't be able to update a whole lot this coming week. I'm going on vacation from this Wednesday to following Wednesday. **

Olivia smiled opening her eyes the next morning. She had been on a date, not just any date. She had been on a date with Elliot Stabler. He had kissed her. Getting up, she combed through her hair quickly and went downstairs. She didn't see Elliot in the living room. Walking into the kitchen, she looked around until she felt arms envelope her waist. His lips met her temple. "Well, good morning."

"Good morning." Elliot smiled turning her to kiss her lips. He lifted her up on the counter. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Olivia grinned putting her hands on his shoulders. "I spent last night on a date with you. After calming down enough, I slept like a baby." She pecked his lips. "You have no idea how happy you made me."

Elliot smiled. "I bet I have a clue. Kira said I was glowing."

Olivia laughed. "You know, you kind of are."

"Thanks." Elliot grinned rubbing the skin on his jaw. "I told her it was just my natural glow." He kissed her nose. "So, Ms. Olivia Benson, what did you want for breakfast?"

"Well, Mr. Elliot Stabler, I will eat anything you make me as long as it's not covered in grease." Olivia smirked. She cupped his face and ran her thumbs along his cheeks. She didn't want to tell him this now, but it was either now or never. "I found out who Henry and Kira's abductor's were."

Elliot's eyes widened. "You mean, you know them."

Olivia teared up. "When I still had them, I had some neighbors named Cory and Harry Burns. They lived down the hall from me. They moved out two weeks after Henry and Kira were taken...they moved back in a couple of months ago." She shook her head. "If I knew..."

"Liv." Elliot breathed cupping her face in his hands. He waited until she looked into his eyes. He saw the guilt, the pain there. "You could not have known. Our kids,...they don't blame you for what happened. I don't blame you for what happened. You did whatever you could to find them. Liv, you have to give yourself some credit for that. You didn't even have forensic evidence to help you. The police didn't even find them. We found our kids before the police did. Guess what, they are pretty great. You did a great job raising them, even if it was short lived." He ran his thumb over her lips. "You have to believe that, believe me."

Olivia kissed the pad of his thumb. "I believe you." She rested her hands at his sides as he pulled her in to kiss her. She smiled when his lips met hers.

"Ah! What do you guys not understand about getting a room?" Henry yelled walking back out of the room.

Olivia chuckled dropping her head to Elliot's chest. Elliot kissed her head laughing. "Our kids just want us to get a room, Liv."

"Oh yeah, no harm there." Olivia said sarcastically. "The only thing you could do that would effect us is if I got pregnant." She wiped the corner of his mouth with her forefinger. "That would only change everything."

Elliot smirked. "You know, I think it would be kind of fun to see you pregnant." Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean like exactly at this moment. I just think it would be fun to go through that experience with you. You've already done it on your own. I've done it four times since the twins were a package deal."

"Trust me. You can still tell you are having twins." Olivia nodded. Elliot chuckled. She searched his eyes. "You are serious. You really want to see what I look like pregnant."

"Well that and the fact that I get to see you go through mood swings that I basically caused." Elliot smirked and kissed her head. "We don't have to do it now. I'm just saying it could be fun."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, it could." That's when she remembered something. "El, I think you should talk to Kira about something."

"What's that?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"She should tell you what it's about." Olivia breathed. "Where is she by the way?" She looked towards the hallway when she heard the front door open.

"That should be her." Elliot said. He lifted Olivia off the counter and they walked out to the foyer. Olivia smiled seeing Russell and Howie. She noticed Elliot's confused face. "Hey Kira, who are these two handsome young men?"

Kira took one of each other the boys' hands. "Well, this is Russell and Howie. They just turned eight." She looked up at her father after smiling down at her boys. "They are my twin boys."

Elliot's eyes widened slightly. Olivia squeezed his hand. "Kira, why don't you talk to your father about this now?"

Kira nodded and squatted down to look up at her sons. "Okay, I want you guys to go with Grandma. Maybe she'll find you something to eat since you guys seem to get full."

"Okay." Both boys smiled. They started heading off towards Olivia.

"Hey!" Kira smiled. Both boys turned to her. "Can't Mommy have a kiss?" Both boys smiled and ran back over to her, gave her a kiss and hug, and then went with Olivia into the kitchen.

Elliot continued to stare at Kira as she watched Russell and Howie go with Olivia. "You have twin boys?"

Kira stepped closer to him and nodded. "Yeah,...I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just...I guess...I don't really know anymore." She sighed. "I know where those boys came from, but...I don't think of them as his children. I think of them as my boys. They are my boys. When I look at them, I don't see his face. I see their individual faces even though they basically have the same face."

Elliot teared up. "Did he know?"

"I was twelve and pregnant. He knew." Kira nodded and teared up. "He sent me away to a house for teenage mothers when I was eight weeks pregnant. It was either that or have an abortion. I hated him then, but those babies, those boys, are mine. I wasn't going to hurt them no matter what." She pushed her palms into her eyes right before Elliot embraced her. "When I had the boys, I found a family that would take them. I got back home and I told Henry that I wasn't going to see them again because they reminded me of him. I thought people would think I was crazy for wanting to see them. I couldn't have...Harry...seeing them. I needed to protect them from him. He started me on birth control five months later so I wouldn't get pregnant again."

Elliot put his face in his daughter's hair and held her just a little bit tighter. "I'm so sorry. If I had just stayed with your mother that night, everything would've been different."

"Don't be. I may hate what happened to me, but I can't live without Russell and Howie. Dad, they are mine. I love them more than anything." Kira said before pulling back. "So, don't be sorry." She kissed his cheek. "Because, I'm not sorry about them." She looked around Elliot to see Olivia.

Olivia nodded her head towards the kitchen. "Your sons are waiting for you." Kira smiled and patted Elliot's chest before going into the kitchen. Olivia looked back at Elliot.

Elliot had tears in his eyes. "I can't believe how strong she is." Olivia just stared at him. She strided to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can't believe you allow me to hold you. I just...left you that night." He held her a bit tighter. "I didn't even think about the consequences."

"Hey." Olivia said softly. "Neither of us did." She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "I don't blame you. You weren't alone that night. I was right there with you. We are going to do this together, for better or worse. Those were your exact words to me. It sounded like we were married."

"What if we were?" Elliot asked dropping his forehead to hers.

Olivia smiled. "I'd be the happiest person on this planet. Believe me."

Elliot grinned and pecked her lips. "I believe you."

**Please review! I love you guys and you're great!**


	12. Waiting Message

**Please review! You guys are great!**

"Okay, thanks John." Olivia breathed into the phone. "Yep, see ya soon." She hung up the phone and set in down on the counter. Staring at it a moment, she thought about what she had just talked about.

Fin and Amanda had gone to go get Cory and Harry at their apartment. They brought them down to the station, and of course they denied all of the things they were accused of. They were booked and sent to Riker's for the weekend. Cragen told John that Kira and Henry was going to have to testify against them. Kira would be hard to convince it was the best thing. Henry would be on board in a heart beat.

Olivia took a deep breath and leaned against the counter behind her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Hey." Elliot said softly walking over to her. Olivia looked up at him after a moment. "What'd John have to say?"

"They have to testify." Olivia breathed. "Cory and Harry are denying everything. They are hoping that Cory will flip on Harry though...she won't though." She looked Elliot in the eyes. "She took my kids. She took our kids...and abused them."

Elliot kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest. "I know they did. I hate them for it." He kissed her head before laying his chin on it. "We'll get them. It'll just take some time."

Olivia nodded and kissed his chest. "So, what do you think of Russell and Howie?"

"I think they are awesome." Elliot said simply. "They unlocked a whole bunch of stuff on my phone and they behave better than any of the other kids we've come to know."

"They love Kira." Olivia smiled lightly. She looked up into Elliot's eyes. "That's good. Plus, Kira loves them more than anything. She's better with them than most parents are with their children."

Elliot kissed her nose. "We made pretty great kids."

"We made some pretty awesome kids." Olivia grinned and kissed his lips. "Well, we have the night to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

Elliot smirked. "Well, we could do something outragous, something dangerous."

"Really?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows and pulling back still in his arms. "What did you have in mind?" Elliot smiled at her. Four hours later, the house was empty. They had five movies that they could pick from for the night. Elliot was grinning smugly as Olivia stared at the counter in front of them. "Did you buy out Walmart?"

The counter was covered with junk food and drinks. There were five bags of chips and three different dips. They had a pan of bbq ribs. A crock pot of hot dish was on the corner with a pot full of marcaroni. Cookies, brownies, and bars covered the whole left side of the counter.

"I did not buy out Walmart, but my girl deserves whatever she wants." Elliot smirked.

"El, I love that you did this just because I'm your girl, but...if I eat everything that's here, I'm going to gain twenty pounds." Olivia chuckled.

"Well, we don't want that now, do we?" Elliot asked grinning. Olivia chuckled hitting his chest. "We have nine kids coming here tomorrow. They will eat all of this and want more. Don't worry."

Olivia laughed. "Okay, your fridge would be full if we didn't get rid of all this."

Elliot smirked. "It's never full. I go grocery shopping one day. I swear; the next day, I have to go shopping again." He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder. "Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know." Olivia chuckled. She looked around the counter again. "Why don't we start off with something healthy and go for the hot dish and marcaroni?"

"Sounds good to me." Elliot said and grabbed a plate before handing it to her. They soon were watching a movie in the living room and were completely stuffed. "I don't know what I was thinking when I bought all that food."

Olivia chuckled. "The cashier probably thought you were crazy since you usually only go shopping a day at a time."

"Well, I could have been having a family feast for all she knew." Elliot said. Olivia laughed and leaned against his chest. He kissed her head. "We haven't been watching this movie at all."

Olivia chuckled. "What's it even about?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen it." Elliot grinned. "I got it because you have a little crush on Matthew Perry."

"Hey, he is hilarious and handsome. I picked him for reasons. He was hilarious in Friends." Olivia defended.

Elliot chuckled and kissed her temple. "You don't have to defend yourself. Matthew Perry is a good actor. I like him in the The Whole Ten Yards. Bruce Willis and Matthew Perry together was a good idea."

Olivia laughed and kissed his jaw. His scent waffled up her nose and she felt drugged. She could see a hint of his chest from the shirt his was wearing. Her hand made it to his stomach and started rubbing slowly. She could feel his abs and really wanted to see them. It's not like she hasn't seen him without a shirt. It's the fact, that now, she really wants to see what every part of his body looks and feels like. Her mouth watered at the idea.

Elliot started rubbing her back, making his way down inch by inch. Her hand was inching closer to...below his stomach. It was making it hard not to groan. The way her fingers just seemed to run along the buttons of his shirt made him want her to take it off. He's seen her without certain peices of clothing before, but,...the way she was sitting so close to him,..he could smell her perfume, her shampoo. He was trying his best not to throw her onto her back and just start what they've wanted to do for so long.

His hand reached her waist just as hers reached what he had been trying to hide. He gripped her waist just a little bit tighter when she rubbed his lower stomach. Her finger tips played with the bottom of his shirt and started to lift it higher so she could see his broad chest. She heard him groan from deep in his chest when she kissed his neck.

Elliot grabbed her other hip and brought her into his lap so she was straddling him. He kissed her neck as she brought his shirt over his head. He helped her slide the shirt over his shoulders and then brought his hands to her back. He gripped the material with both hands wishing that the barrier was gone. He felt something in his finger tips through the shirt. He slowly reached under her shirt and pulled out what he found. It was her bra. It was getting harder not to love this woman, not that he'd ever want to stop.

She moaned when both of his hands went under her shirt and made their way up her back. The goosebumps on her back made Elliot grin before he started kissing her neck again. Olivia started lightly scraping the back of his head while she rubbed his back with her other hand.

_Ring!_ Elliot and Olivia both snapped their heads to look at the phone that was interrupting them. They were both panting, making them realize their need for oxygen was forgotten during their little make out session. "It's mine." Olivia breathed.

Elliot held her on his lap as she grabbed the phone from the table beside them. "Benson." She panted trying to get a grip on her breathing. Elliot's head fell to her chest. She knew he could hear the conversation.

"Hey Liv, when are you coming back?" Cragen asked. "As far as I know, you are coming back on Monday, but-"

"You need me there." Olivia finished for him.

Cragen sighed. "I wouldn't call you if we didn't need you here."

Olivia nodded once and started rubbing Elliot's head. "I'll come in tomorrow, but I'm leaving early."

"No problem. We just need some extra help around here for a couple of hours. You can go back home around one or two." Cragen said.

"Good," Olivia breathed. "I'd like to be home."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Liv." Cragen said before hanging up.

Olivia put her phone on the coffee table and looked down to see Elliot still laying his head on her chest. She kissed his head and smiled softly. "Do you like my chest that much?"

Elliot looked up at her. "Are you really going to go home tomorrow?"

"Of course I am." Olivia smiled softly. "I have to come home sooner or later."

"Well, do you want me to help you pack?" Elliot asked going to get up.

"Hey." Olivia said as she straddled Elliot again. She searched his eyes and found what she was looking for. "El, home isn't my apartment or this house or this world. Home is where you are." She smiled when he looked confused. "El, tomorrow, I'm going to go to you. You are my home."

After a moment, Elliot smiled. "Really?" Olivia nodded and kissed his nose. "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Ms. Olivia Benson."

"You want hear some even cooler words?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded once. "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Mrs. Olivia Stabler." Elliot smiled widely and kissed her hard. She smiled into the kiss.

Just then, they saw lights outside. Olivia groaned as Elliot looked out the window. "The kids are home." He breathed.

"Yep." Olivia nodded. She picked up her bra as Elliot put his shirt back on. They both looked pretty decent by the time the kids entered the house. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, how was your night?" Kira asked hanging up her and Eli's jacket.

"It was really good." Elliot grinned and held Olivia just a little bit tighter. "How was the hockey game?"

"It was awesome!" Eli shouted. "The puck almost hit us."

Kira chuckled and ruffled Eli's hair. "It hit the glass in front of us quite a few times, didn't it?" Eli nodded his head. Kira turned to her parents. "I'm guessing you bought out Walmart. The fridge has duct tape on it."

Olivia laughed as Elliot's jaw dropped. "I did not buy out Walmart. It's your guys lunch tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll see how that goes." Kira smirked. She looked down at Eli. "Should we go get ready for bed?" Eli nodded and Kira picked him up. They both waved to Elliot and Olivia before going upstairs.

An hour later, Olivia and Elliot walked up the stairs together with their fingers intertwined together. They stopped outside Olivia's door. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Olivia cupped his cheeks and smiled.

When oxygen was needed, they pulled back and dropped their foreheads to each other. Olivia pecked his lips before putting a hand on her door knob. "Good night, El."

Elliot smiled at her. "Good night, Liv." He turned and started walking down the hallway.

Olivia let go of the door knob and turned to look at his back. "El?"

Elliot turned right back around and started walking to her. "I love you too." He said right before he cupped her face and kissed her deeper than before.

Olivia grabbed his hips and she grinned inbetween kisses. She looked into his eyes after he pecked her lips. "I love you too."

**Please review! I love you guys! I was going to update on vacation, but I don't want anyone hacking into my computer or anything with the public server.**


	13. Squadroom Chatter

**Please review! You guys are the best! I know it's been a while, sorry.**

Olivia sat on the counter of the kitchen while looking through a magazine. She really wanted to see Elliot. She had finally told him how she felt about him for years and he said he loved her back. She hated to watch him go back to his room, but they agreed to go slow. Turning the page in the magazine, she felt hands on her waist. Grinning, she looked over her shoulder to find him behind her grinning like a school boy. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." Olivia grinned. She giggled when he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "I can't believe I have to go into work today. I want to stay home."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You had to go back to work sometime. At least it's only for part of the day." He lifted her off the counter and placed his hands on her hips when she faced him. "Why don't we get ready and I'll take you to work? I'll stay in the city until you get off."

"You'd do that for me?" Olivia asked.

"I would do anything for you." Elliot grinned. "I can always hang out at your apartment. I'd love to see your new wardrobe since you go out every three months for new clothes."

"Not true." Olivia gasped. Elliot gave her a knowing look. She held up her fingers seperating them slightly. "Okay, maybe just a little bit. You aren't going to trash my apartment though, right?"

"It depends on what I find." Elliot grinned. He leaned over to her ear. "Do you have anything to hide in your bedroom, Liv?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine. She glanced up at his eyes before smirking. "Depends on what you're looking for." His breath faltered and Olivia knew she got him. He was going to be in her room all day. "What exactly do you want to find, El?"

Elliot thought he'd might die at her question. He was joking at first, but now...now it was too hot in here. He watched as she smirked and walked out of the room. _What's in her room?_ Contemplating over what she could be talking about, he got ready and met her in the car. Olivia smirked when she saw his thinking face. He was really trying to figure out what she might have in her room. Pulling out of the driveway, Olivia chuckled. Elliot looked over at her before looking back at the road. "What?"

"You look really deep in thought over there." Olivia smiled.

"Well, my girlfriend asked me what I wanted to find in her room. Today could be very interesting." Elliot smirked. He chuckled when Olivia hit his chest. "What? Do you have some deep dark secret in that room or something?"

"It's not deep and dark, but it's a secret." Olivia said quietly. "I haven't told anyone. So,...if you find it...you cannot make fun of me for it."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in your room?"

"It's nothing! I just...never thought it was anyone's business to know what it is." Olivia defended smiling lightly.

"My, my, my, I'd say my girlfriend gets herself off." Elliot smirked.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "I do not! You get me off, but I don't." She smirked when his jaw dropped. "Take that to the market my pretty boy toy."

"You haven't even played with me yet. I can't be considered a toy. I'm not complaining because I do love our make out sessions on the couch and kitchen counter. But, until I'm played with, I'm technically not a boy toy." Elliot smirked.

"Okay, Mr. Technical." Olivia said rolling her eyes. She leaned over and whispered huskily. "You will be played with sooner or later. With the way things went last night, my bet is on sooner."

Elliot shivered at her words and glanced at her leaning back in her seat. They soon arrived at the station. "I'll come and pick you up for lunch."

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm done." Olivia smiled. "Love you, El."

"Love you too, Liv." Elliot grinned before pecking her lips. He watched as she got out of the car. She started walking towards the building and then turned around and knocked on the window. He rolled down the window. "Yes, my lovely Livvie?"

Olivia chuckled. "Don't you need my key?"

"Already have it." Elliot smirked before showing her. "I'll see you later, babe."

"See ya later." Olivia chuckled before going back to the building and going in. She walked to the elevator and went up to her floor. Walking onto her floor, she saw Fin.

"Baby girl!" Fin smiled and hugged her.

Olivia smiled. "Hey Fin, was I missed that much?"

"You have no idea." Fin groaned. He walked with her into the squad room. "Where have you been?"

"I was at Elliot's this past week. I spent some time with our kids." Olivia smiled lightly knowing Fin and John still didn't fully forgive Elliot for leaving without a word.

Fin nodded slightly. "How are they? Elliot and your kids?"

Olivia sat down thinking over everything. "Uh, I found out a lot. Elliot is great. My kids...our kids...had a hard life growing up." She paused and looked up at Fin. "My daughter has twin eight year old boys because one of her abductors raped her for years." She ran a hand through her hair. "Cragen said that you picked him up. Didn't he brief you?"

"No, he just told us to go get them. Cragen went in with Tucker." Fin said.

"Tucker?" Olivia asked surprised. "When did he want to help out SVU?"

"Since he found out his sister kidnapped two kids of two SVU detectives." Fin sighed. "He just told us it was an abduction case. We didn't know who they were or what they did." He paused. "What'd your daughter do with the boys?"

"Kira gave them up for adoption. She sees them every month and loves them to death." Olivia smiled lightly. "Russell and Howie are the best behaved boys I have ever seen. They are nothing like their father. They look like Henry and Dickie. Henry was physically abused while Kira was sexually abused. They both had to grow up, Fin. Henry is so much like Elliot. He's so protective of everything, especially Kira."

"I bet he is." Fin said. He watched Olivia for a moment as she situated her things around on her desk. "You look happy."

Olivia looked up at Fin and smiled lightly. "I am. I missed Elliot and our kids. I have all three of them back and I couldn't be happier." She turned on her computer. "If you are going to ask the question, then yes. I will bring them here sometime."

"Thanks. I didn't know how to bring it up." Fin smiled. He walked over to his desk as Nick, Amanda, and John walked into the squad room.

"Hey Liv!" John smiled walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "This place has not been the same without you. How are your kids?"

Olivia smiled. "They're great. With all the shit that they've been through, they are the best kids I could've asked for."

"It's nice to have you back." Amanda smiled giving her a small hug. "You've missed some open and shut cases."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "The week I decide to take off, you guys get all the easy cases?"

Nick chuckled. "Sorry, Liv. It sometimes just works that way." He threw his coat on his desk. "So, how was your week off?"

Olivia grinned. "I had a lot of fun."

"She stayed with Stabler." Fin smirked telling John.

John wagged his eyebrows. "Exactly how much fun did you have, Liv?"

Olivia chuckled and smacked his stomach. "I played football, went shopping with my son, watch Elliot buy out Walmart, and I made out a little bit. What does that tell you?"

"What happened?" John asked dropping down to his elbows on her desk.

**Please review! Love you guys! We had a dance off type thing at school today. Our class danced in front of the whole high school. SCARY!**


	14. Internal Interrogation

**Please review! I love you guys! I have been watcing Golden Girls lately and it's a really good show! I saw this past week's episode. OMG! First off, Cassidy needs to be dumped! Second, the writer's did a great job with that episode. It made me wonder how much of it was ripped from the head lines, espcially the part where they show the saying for Omega group. (Don't know if I spelled it right)**

Elliot, Henry, and Kira walked into the squad room and looked around for Olivia. "Elliot?" Cragen asked walking up to them. He smiled lightly. "I'm guessing you're here to see Olivia."

"Yeah." Elliot smiled. "Nice to see you, Don."

"Nice to see you too." Don smiled lightly. "I'm guessing you two are Kira and Henry. Your mom has not stopped talking about you since she got in here this morning."

Henry chuckled with his sister. "I hope she says all good things. We have played a couple tricks on her."

"Like spraying her with water?" Cragen guessed. "She loves telling that story. You guys can wait at her desk. She's just talking to Tucker."

Kira and Henry nodded. Cragen watched as Elliot's face went from a smile to a scowl. "I still don't like Tucker." Elliot gritted out. "What the hell does he want with Liv?"

Cragen sighed. "Once word got around that she had twins that also happened to be her partner's, Tucker had a field day and is looking through her jacket. I looked over the questions and...he isn't going easy on her. I told him he was out of line, but...IAB listens to him more than me."

"What was the question?" Elliot asked.

Cragen paused. "Do you have any other children that you have kept hidden because they were children of a night of shame?"

"What?!" Elliot shouted. "He can't ask that. Where is he?"

"Interrogation room number three." Cragen sighed.

Elliot stormed off to the interrogation room. The speaker was on outside. "Answer the question, Detective. Do you have more children with Detective Stabler or with any other detectives in this unit?"

"NO! You are not allowed to ask me these questions!" Olivia shouted pacing the room. "I am leaving." She started towards the door.

"You cannot leave this room until this interview is over." Tucker said sternly.

Elliot burst through the door. "Well, this interview is being cut short." He looked at Olivia. "C'mon, the kids are waiting to see you." Olivia walked out with him.

"Detective Benson, we are not done here." Tucker shouted.

"Yes, we are. I am calling the bureau to tell them about your line of questioning." Olivia stated. "You can finish this interview with them." She closed the door and took a deep breath. "There's something off."

"What's that?" Elliot asked confused. He watched as Olivia laid her face in Elliot's chest and inhaled. He smiled.

"That's better." Olivia grinned and pulled back. She pecked his lips. "Hi."

"Well, hello to you too." Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. He paused. "I left Cragen alone with our kids."

Olivia's eyes widened. "He's known us for the past how many years. He's probably telling them embarressing stories."

They started walking out to the squad room. "What did we do that's embarressing?" Elliot asked.

"Mom! Dad! You guys went undercover to a sex club?!" Kira asked smiling.

Olivia looked at Elliot. Elliot turned on his heel to look at her. "I can see how that could be embarressing." He turned back to their kids. "Uh, I don't know which club they are talking about so I can't explain."

Kira and Henry laughed. "Dad, that didn't exactly help your case." He grinned. He spun Kira around who was sitting in Olivia's chair.

"Henry, you are going to make your sister sick." Olivia chuckled going over to stop him.

"Mom, this has been going on for eighteen years. I'm used to it." Kira chuckled still spinning in the chair. Henry suddenly stopped the chair. "Woah!" After the room stopped spinning, she smiled. "That was fun."

"Oh my God! You guys act like five year olds." Olivia laughed and patted Henry's back. "I am done here. So, you guys can pick where you want to eat."

Henry looked at Kira and nodded at her. Kira turned to her mother. "We want pizza."

"Sounds good. I haven't had pizza in a while." Olivia said.

"You had my pizza this past week." Elliot countered.

"Dad, that wasn't pizza." Henry smirked. "The crust wasn't even baked all the way through."

"It had dough, sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and mushrooms. It was pizza." Elliot said naming things off on his fingers.

Olivia chuckled. "El, it needs to be edible also." She kissed his cheek and intertwined her fingers with his. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

"Fine, I'll get my family some real pizza." Elliot groaned. "Let me guess, I'm paying?"

"Oh yeah." Olivia chuckled as they walked out of the squad room. She looked up at him and pecked his lips.

"Woah, Stabler/Benson alert!" John said raising his voice. "El, how did you get this girl to date you?"

Elliot smirked. "I became her best friend and gained her trust for over a decade."

"Don't forget. You also gave me the best kids I could ask for." Olivia smirked.

"Oh, well who could forget that?" Elliot asked grinning and kissed her nose.

Later, Elliot and Olivia were alone in her apartment watching TV. "So, I have a few questions for you. I have been wondering about a few things."

"You aren't going to ask anything kinky, are you? I swear; I used the thing in my bedroom once and I was drunk." Olivia asked groaning.

"No, nothing like that." Elliot chuckled kissing her forehead. "I just want to know some things that any guy should know about the mother of his children."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Okay, ask away."

"Okay, what kind of cravings did you have?" Elliot asked smirking.

Olivia chuckled. "Uh, I remember having cravings for chocolate chips with whip cream on pickles. That was actually really good. Uh...fried chicken with carmel was my weakness. Oh my God! If you put that if front of me, I would tell you I loved you until my mouth was full."

Elliot laughed. "Interesting, I would pay to see you eat that. Uh, how did you come up with the names Henry and Kira?"

Olivia paused. "When I first heard the names, I fell in love with them. I knew that my kids were going to be named Kira and Henry. Whoever the father was, he would just have to accept it. Those two names were going to be the names of my children no matter what he said or did."

"Well, I like those names so you're lucky." Elliot grinned. Olivia chuckled. "The last question I have, do you have any pictures of Henry and Kira when they were younger?"

Olivia smiled. "I'm their mother. Of course, I do. C'mon, I've got everything in my closet."

**Please review! I love you guys!**


	15. Understandably Obvious

**Please review! Check out my new poll question! M content in this chapter! YOU WERE WARNED!**

Olivia shuffled through her closet until she found the box she was looking for. "Here we go." She blew the dust off of it before coming out of the closet and smiling at Elliot who was sitting on her bed. He grinned at her and held his arms out. She grinned and sat on his lap while putting the box down on the bed in front of them.

"What do we have?" Elliot asked wrapping his arms around her waist. He dropped his head to her shoulder so he could see what she was doing.

Olivia grinned opening the box. "We have lots of things." She pulled out pictures. "There are at least two hundred of those in here."

"Did you take your camera everywhere?" Elliot asked chuckling.

"Pretty much." Olivia nodded. She set the pictures down and started pulling out clothes.

"Oh my gosh! Ms. Benson knew more than just pant suits." Elliot said faking astonishment. Olivia laughed and hit his chest. "That is seriously adorable." He grinned looking over the blue jean overalls that Henry would have worn. "I wonder what Henry would say if he found out he wore these."

Olivia laughed. "He would probably gag and say it repelled girls." She leaned into Elliot as she pulled out Henry's blanket. She lifted it to her nose and smelled it. "This was his favorite. He wouldn't go anywhere without it."

Elliot turned Olivia slightly so he could cradle her as she held the blanket. He looked into her eyes and saw everything that she was feeling. He saw the love, the pain, the fear, the want. "You can't blame yourself. You love them and they are fine."

"I know." Olivia breathed. She leaned up and kissed him. She felt the electricity zip down to her toes, making them curl. Turning to straddle him, she cupped his face. She threw the blanket behind her so she could use both hands. Elliot held her to him. The heat rolled off of her in waves and made him smile. He gripped her hips and leaned down to kiss her neck. Olivia moaned from deep in her throat as he sucked behind her ear.

Elliot reached behind Olivia and put the stuff back in the box before gently putting it on the floor. He laid over down and intertwined their fingers above her head as he kissed her jaw line. Olivia rubbed the back of Elliot's thighs with her legs. When Olivia had the chance, she kissed Elliot's neck and then sucked on the skin. She grinned when Elliot groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, giving her access to his ear. Elliot felt her bit his earlobe lightly. Her tongue swirled around it and then let it go. Olivia blew on it slowly. When Elliot's grip loosened on her hands, she tugged them out from under his hands and gripped his back.

Elliot felt her nails dig into his back through his shirt. He knew this game. It was their fight for dominance. They'd played it many times before, just not this way. Knowing he had to get the upper hand and catch her, he moved his knee and let his thigh rest on the juncture between her legs. Olivia gasped and stopped her movements. Elliot moved his thigh in a circular motion and loved the way she moaned his name.

Reaching down, he started to unbutton her shirt while continuing his ministrations. Olivia's jaw dropped as another moan escaped. Two could play at this. She lifted her leg sligtly to brush against him. They both groaned. Elliot watched as the shirt slid open. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly under him. He smirked at her and kissed her. She grabbed his shirt and started lifting it up his back.

Elliot leaned back on his knees and brought the shirt over his head. He dropped it to the floor behind Olivia. He got back on all fours only for Olivia to lean up and lay open mouthed kisses on his chest. He helped her take her shirt off as she continued. Once the shirt was off, he unclasped her bra as her nails dug into his back. He moaned from the painful pleasure. Man, he needed this woman. Olivia slowly moved her hands down his back and to his front to work on the button of his jeans.

Grinning when the button popped open, she pushed the jeans down as far as she could with her hands before Elliot grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. He started kissing her neck as he put both wrists in one hand. With his now free hand, he pulled the bra off of her and threw it on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. He kissed down her neck to her chest. She gasped when he took one of her nipples into his mouth while he pinched the other one.

Olivia cupped the back of Elliot's head and kept him placed where he was. She moaned and bucked into him as his hand traveled down her stomach stopping just before her slacks. His hand skimmed her stomach a few times before he undid the button of her pants. Leaning back on his heels, he pulled the slacks down her legs. Olivia watched as he threw them on the floor and then took her socks off and discarding them the same way.

"You're over dressed, El." Olivia panted smirking. He cocked an eyebrow at her grinning. He leaned down on his forearms so their faces were inches apart.

"What are you going to do about it, Liv?" Elliot asked smirking. Olivia saw the playful glint in his eyes and chuckled. Who knew she could be this calm in front of a man in just her underwear? Leaning up to kiss him, she flipped him onto his back. She ran her hands down his chest before grabbing his pants and pulling them off of his legs. He watched in amazement. He didn't know she was strong enough to flip him over that easily.

"That's a little better." Olivia grinned leaning down and kissing his naval. She kissed her way up his stomach until she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot breathed before he kissed her deeply. He sat up with her in his lap and laid her down so her head landed on the pillows. They both moaned at the feeling of their bodies pressed together so closely. They both removed the last articles of clothing from themselves. Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist and kissed him as he pushed into her. She gasped and moaned as Elliot watched her reaction with his own groan. "Did I hurt you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Perfect." She breathed before kissing him deeply. He smiled into the kiss and started a lazy rhythm that made her make delicious noises that made Elliot's ego grow bigger. When Olivia saw his triumphant smirk, she tightened her muscles around him making him groan. It was her time to smile as he faltered and dropped his head to her shoulder. "Just perfect."

Later, Elliot and Olivia walked into his house to find Kira in the kitchen with Henry. They walked in together with their fingers intertwined. "Hey guys!" Olivia smiled. "How was your afternoon?"

"Apparently not as good as yours." Henry smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Kira, who hadn't seen them yet, closed the fridge door and looked at them. "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD SEX!"

**Please review! I love you guys! Check out my new poll question! Also, if somebody has a youtube account and posts youtube videos, could you make one of Heidi Newfield's song **_**Tears Fall Down.**_** I love that song, but it's not on youtube yet.**


	16. Family Bound

**Please review! I love you guys! I have a new favorite song! It's **_**Hurricane**_** by Bridgit Mendler!**

"How the hell did they figure out what we did this afternoon?" Olivia asked pacing in front of Elliot. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. After the very awkward encounter, Kira and Henry decided to go to Henry's house to watch a movie with his family.

"I have no idea." Elliot sighed. He ran a hand down his face. "Is it really so bad that they figured out?" Olivia stopped pacing and turned to him. "I mean, they already know that we had sex because they wouldn't be here if we hadn't. So what if they know? Sure, it was a little embarressing, but...they already know."

Olivia paused and nodded slightly. "That's true."

Elliot watched as she stood in front of him. "Come here." He held his arm out for Olivia to take. She wrapped her arms around his torso as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too." She kissed his chest and looked up at him. "What did you want to do?"

"Well, I recently found out some interesting things about my hot girlfriend. I think I'd like to look more into them." Elliot smirked.

"Oh really?" Olivia asked chuckling. She gasped when he grabbed her ass. "You really are an ass man."

Elliot grinned. "You have no idea."

A week and a half later, Olivia and Elliot were waiting with Kira to see Nick. Families were everywhere waiting to see their family members that they hadn't seen in months. Elliot had his arms around Olivia as Kira looked at the bus that was unloading. They were towards the back of the crowd and Kira had to stand on someone's cooler in order to look at everything. She scanned the small crowd by the bus and smiled when she saw Nick get out. He set his bag down on a cart and waved to someone before looking into the large crowd of people. Of course, out of everyone, his wife would be the one to stand out from everyone else. He smiled when he saw her. Lifting his arm to wave at her, he watched as she hopped off of the cooler and started running through the crowd. He smiled as he ran to meet her. "KIRA!"

Kira smiled hearing his voice. "NICK!" She squealed when she found him. Nick wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She stuck her face into the crook of his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Nick breathed holding her tighter to him. She pulled back and cupped his face. "Still beautiful." He kissed her hard. "I'm home to stay."

"I know." Kira smiled panting. She ran her fingers over his lips and then his cheeks to assure herself he was actually there. "I have...someone that I'd like you to meet."

"You do, do you?" Nick asked smiling. He panted putting her down. "Jeez! I can run six miles with forty pounds on my back and be more out of breath by kissing you."

Kira chuckled and pecked his lips before taking his hand. "Good. I haven't lost my touch." Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and followed her. He saw Elliot and Olivia holding each other as they smiled at them.

"Wow, she was Elliot's partner for twelve years?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yeah, they didn't know they had twins together." Kira chuckled.

"Damn! Your parents were really drunk if they didn't remember that." Nick concluded.

Kira chuckled. "I know." She turned to Elliot and Olivia. "Mom, this is my husband Nick. Nick, this is my mom, Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled shaking Nick's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. It's nice to actually see you without adjusting a camera." Nick chuckled. He looked at Elliot. "Hey!" He hugged Elliot.

"You are staying for good now right?" Elliot asked patting his back before pulling back.

Nick nodded. "I get to look after my girl now." He grinned kissing Kira's head. "Come on. We still have to get my bag. Plus, Paul wants to see you."

"Paul always wants to see me." Kira said rolling her eyes. "Henry wants to see you."

"Henry always wants to see me." Nick chuckled. He looked over at Olivia and Elliot. "Paul is one of my buddies. We used to be neighbors growing up. He used to have a little crush on Kira, but backed off when his best friend fell in love with her."

Kira smiled at him and kissed his nose. "He never had a chance." She cuddled into his side. "Russell and Howie want to see you."

"Good, I missed my boys." Nick smiled lightly. "How are they doing?"

Kira paused and looked at her parents before looking back at Nick. "They want to be in court when I press charges against Har-..._him_."

"You found him?" Nick asked shocked.

"He was my mom's neighbor." Kira breathed. She looked at her family before taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her face. "Let's not get into this now. You are home and I am perfectly happy."

"Okay?" Nick said unsure of his wife's behavior. "Let's go." He walked away with Kira.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Court is in two days. It's starting to sink in with her."

"Yeah, we just have to reassure her and be there for her." Elliot breathed. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "We should probably catch up with them so we don't get lost." He took her hand as she smiled slightly at him.

Later, they got back to Elliot's house. Olivia leaned against the doorframe and looked out the screen door. She smiled watching her daughter be so happy with her husband. Kira was laying on the ground with Nick laying beside her. He was looking down at her face. "You know, nine months away from you is far too long."

"I agree with you there." Kira smiled lightly and stroked his face. "You don't know how many times I couldn't go to sleep because you weren't next to me. Sometimes, I'd wake up to find you weren't there."

"I hate that feeling." Nick breathed before he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kira said quietly. His forehead dropped to hers.

Olivia jumped slightly when she felt Elliot's hand on her waist. He chuckled beside her. "Did I scare you, Liv?" He asked kissing her head.

Olivia smiled. "You just surprised me." She looked up at him as they both faced the screen door. "What have you been up to for the past hour?"

Elliot shrugged. "Eli wanted to play video games with me. We were downstairs." He rubbed her back in circles as they looked out at their daughter. "Kira said that Henry doesn't know she went up to see Russell and Howie. She made Nick promise not to tell him."

Olivia sighed. "I don't blame her." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled before kissing her forehead. "I am going to take a shower. I should be back down in ten minutes." He said before patting her ass and leaving the room. Olivia chuckled as she watched him walk down the hallway.

After a moment, she walked down the hallway and into the living room. "Hey Eli! I heard you were playing video games with Daddy."

"Yeah, we played Mario Kart!" Eli grinned. Olivia sat down with him on the couch. "I am watching The Incredibles."

"The Incredibles? What's that?" Olivia asked combing his hair with her fingers. Eli went on to explain what The Incredibles were and what each of their super powers was. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that. Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"Okay." Eli groaned before sulking up the stairs.

Olivia chuckled watching him and opened the door. "Alex? Casey? What are you two doing here?"

They were both out of breath as they stood there. Alex stepped into the house before Casey. "What the hell?" Alex almost shouted.

"Hey, shush! There are little ears in the house." Olivia gritted out looking up the stairs to make sure Eli wasn't in sight. She looked back at her friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we stopped by the presinct to see everybody. When we asked where you were, they said that you were staying with Elliot. Now, this was already shocking, but then we find out that you have twins that were kidnapped when they were four." Casey exclaimed. She let out a breath. "We came here to meet them."

Olivia chuckled. "Well, Henry is home with his wife and son, but Kira is out back with her husband. He just came home today. He's been overseas for the past nine months."

"They're married?!" Alex and Casey asked loudly.

"Yes, they are both married and they both have kids. Just, don't ask Kira too many things about everything." Olivia sighed.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked coming down the stairs. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Why is Eli saying he wants to be Dash?" He froze when he saw Alex and Casey looking at him with their mouths hanging open. "Oh, I didn't know we had lawyers coming."

"I didn't either." Olivia chuckled. "Eli was explaining The Incredibles to me."

"You don't know what The Incredibles are?" Elliot asked shocked. Olivia shook her head smiling. "We are watching that tonight."

"I thought we were doing something else tonight." Olivia asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

Elliot smirked at her. "We'll see how much time we have. But, your thing comes first."

"Of course." Olivia smirked. She grinned when he pecked her lips. "Go get dressed."

"Got it, babe." Elliot said going upstairs.

Olivia turned to Alex and Casey. "What?"

"What the heck happened? Is there a gas leak or something? You two finally got together." Alex asked shocked. Olivia laughed.

Just then, Kira and Nick walked in. Nick had his arms around Kira's waist. They both looked at Alex and Casey. "Uh, I didn't know anybody was coming over." Kira said walking over to Olivia.

Olivia rubbed her back. "None of us did. This is Alex Cabot and Casey Novak. I work with them from time to time."

"Cool, nice to meet you." Kira said waving slightly.

"Same here." Casey said.

Alex paused and looked between Kira and Olivia. "You look just like your mother."

Kira chuckled while Nick stepped forward. "I tell them that every time they stand next to each other. Henry has Olivia's eyes while Kira has Elliot's." He kissed Kira's head. "We should probably get going if we want to see everybody."

"Okay." Kira nodded. She looked at Olivia. "Uh, a few of our friends are getting together to celebrate his return home. I will call you later?"

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good." She kissed her daughter's head. "Love you. Say goodbye to your father."

"Okay, come on, Nick." Kira said taking his hand as they went upstairs.

"We were going to ask you about that. Who's the father?" Alex asked.

"You two don't know?" Olivia asked. They both shook their heads. She exhaled sharply and ran a hand down her face. "Uh, Elliot is their father."

"Benson say what?" Casey asked wide eyed.

**Please review! I love you guys! Next, how will Olivia and Elliot handle Alex and Casey?**


	17. Secrets Spill

**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia sat on the couch with Elliot's arm around her shoulders as Alex and Casey stood in front of them. Alex just stood there staring at them while Casey paced back and forth. "How does this even happen?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's Benson and Stabler. Anything can happen." Casey said rubbing her forehead. Olivia rolled her eyes as Elliot chuckled softly. "Should we ask?"

"Ask what?" Elliot asked.

"Shush!" Casey said holding up her hand while still looking at Alex.

Alex nodded her head from side to side, contemplating. "It's not a normal question. Do you think we should?"

Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder and lifted her legs to rest on his lap. "When they ask the question, wake me." She closed her eyes as Elliot smiled. "Nighty night." He kissed her head.

Casey stood by Alex as they looked at the two. Alex sat down. "Okay, we just have one question for you guys."

"Have you guys slept together?" Casey asked.

"Case, do you know how babies are made?" Elliot asked. Olivia laughed putting her face into Elliot's chest.

"No, we know you two slept together way back when, but...have you two slept together since you two were reunited?" Alex asked slowly.

"Oh my God! Personal question!" Olivia exclaimed looking at them. "Why do you guys need to know? It's non of your business."

"Wait a minute." Casey breathed. She walked over to Olivia. Olivia's eyes widened and she jumped off the couch, running towards the dining room. "OLIVIA!" Casey yelled running after her.

"NO!" Olivia shouted as she disappeared into the kitchen. Soon, Casey disappeared with her. There was a loud crash.

Elliot stood up only for Alex to put a hand on his chest to keep him back. "You are staying here buddy."

"What is Casey doing?" Elliot asked hearing another loud bang.

"Casey is just checking something." Alex said.

"Olivia, let me see." Casey shouted.

Olivia climbed onto the dining room table. "Get away!" Casey grabbed her foot and dragged her back. "NO!" Casey flipped Olivia onto her back and went for the collar. Olivia slapped her hands away. "CASEY!"

"Alex, I need help!"Casey growled as she grabbed Olivia's wrists.

"What is Casey trying to do?" Elliot asked trying to get past Alex.

Alex chuckled. "She's checking Olivia for hickies. Usually, we find them on her neck." Elliot rolled his eyes and moved past Alex. He took Casey's hands off of Olivia's wrists and took Olivia into his arms. "Hey!"

Elliot kissed Olivia's head. "You guys, we love that you are so happy for us and all, but...let us have our personal space. I'm not just another guy that Olivia is dating." Olivia kissed his hand as she relaxed into his embrace while still sitting on the table. "Even if we do sleep together, it's non of your business. Just, let us have our time together."

"Ahhhh!" Casey smiled. Olivia chuckled covering her face with her hands.

"C'mon Case, let's leave the love birds alone." Alex smiled pulling on Casey's arm. Casey pouted, but went with Alex. "Bye guys!" She called over her shoulder before they left.

Elliot and Olivia sat for a moment in silence. He planted soft kisses on her head as she rubbed his hands with hers slowly. "That was really sweet. You know, what you said."

Elliot smiled. "Well, I'm not going to be just another guy that you go out with. I want our time together to be special. Every second with you is special, but nobody needs to know everything. Besides, your hickies aren't even on your neck."

Olivia laughed. "You had to go and mark every piece of skin you could find that you knew I wouldn't show at work." She rubbed her nose against his knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled before picking her up. "We need to go watch the Incredibles." He walked into the living room with a chuckling Olivia and grabbed the movie. "But first, we are going to do what we did this afternoon."

The next morning, Olivia walked downstairs ready for work and smiled when she saw Elliot making breakfast. She heard Russell and Howie laughing with him. Kira walked out of the living room and smiled. "Morning Mom! Do you have work?"

"Uh yeah." Olivia nodded. "You got Russell and Howie this morning."

"No, actually. Nick woke up and called their parents asking if we could have them for the day. They woke up at six o'clock ready for him." Kira smiled. They heard a car door from outside. "Who is that?" She opened the front door. "Henry!" She smiled. It disappeared when she saw Henry stomp up to the bottom of the steps. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Henry boomed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?!" Kira asked going down a step closer to Henry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing your sons?!" Henry yelled slamming his hand down on the railing.

Kira clenched her teeth together. "You don't understand what those boys mean to me. Those boys are mine, not his. He hasn't met them and he will never speak to them. He raped me. He has no right. But, those boys are nothing like him! I love them more than anything and I am not going to abandon them just because of what their father did!" She exhaled sharply through her nose. "Now, if you are going to calm down and act civilized, I will be glad to let you see them. But, if you are going to judge them because of where they came from, you can leave."

Henry's nostrils flared as he looked down. After taking a deep breath, he held out his arm. "Sorry." Kira went down and hugged him. He held her tight and kissed her head. "I'm proud of you."

"Don't be. I just want to be a mother to my boys." Kira breathed. She pulled back and slapped his cheek lightly. "You know I don't like you yelling at me. Come on."

Olivia stared as her children walked up the steps. "What- and that- and how- what the hell?" Kira chuckled while Henry kissed her cheek. "Wow." Olivia breathed not believing what she just saw.

**Please review! I love you guys! LAW & ORDER SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SEASON FINALE TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT!**


	18. Fortune Unveiled

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**

Olivia hummed as she finished up the last of her paperwork. She couldn't wait to go home. The next week was going to be hard. "Is Benson actually smiling?" She heard Nick ask her from across their desks.

Olivia chuckled. "Yes Nick, I am smiling. I am really happy. My family is spending the night eating pizza and watching movies while I get to go out on a date."

"So, Stabler is taking you out?" Nick asked with a hint of a smile.

"Elliot is taking her out." Elliot beamed as he kissed Olivia's head.

"Hey!" Olivia smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "When did you get here?"

"About when you started humming your new favorite song." Elliot smirked. He squeezed her shoulder as he waved at Nick. "Hey Nick, nice computer." He chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes looking at the big box that he used to consider a computer. "I had to switch when John spilled his coffee on mine. Now, it takes me five minutes for the computer to warm up." He jutted his chin towards Olivia. "So, you aren't telling her where you're going?"

"Nope." Elliot chuckled as Olivia rolled her eyes. He leaned down and hugged her from behind. "You love it when I surprise you."

"And why is that?" Olivia asked smiling lightly as she craned her neck to look at him.

"You know that, whatever the surprise is, you will love it. I just know you that well." Elliot grinned cheekily. He watched as her eyes lit up. "Right now, you are thinking that I am a cocky bastard although you know I'm right."

"Cocky bastard." Olivia chuckled. She stood up and kissed his chin. "I just have to give this to Cragen. Then, we can go." Grabbing her paperwork, she headed towards Cragen's office.

Nick watched as Elliot sat down at Olivia's desk. "So, how are the kids doing?"

"They are doing good." Elliot nodded. "If I went into detail, we'd be here for an hour." Nick laughed. "How are your kids doing?"

"They have fun together. I'm glad that they are getting along so well." Nick smiled leaning back in his chair. He chuckled when Olivia covered Elliot's eyes.

"John, I told you. I'm dating Olivia." Elliot said knowing he was teasing her.

Olivia laughed and dropped her hands to his chest before she kissed his cheek. "Ready? Or, are you going to talk about the kids with Nick?" She glanced at Nick before looking back at Elliot.

Elliot smiled and waved at Nick. "Sorry, she trumps everything." Nick laughed and nodded. "So, mother of my children, would you rather dress up tonight or wear sweatpants?"

"Well, father of my children, I think sweatpants." Olivia smirked. "You treated me enough when you took me out for our last date. I think movies, sweatpants, dinner, and my couch sound good."

"I think that sounds wonderful. I have to start wearing suits again for the next week. I am not looking forward to it." Elliot smiled lightly.

Later that night, Olivia was in Elliot's lap while they both ate Chinese food. Resting her arms on his legs, she leaned back into his chest. "I could do this every night with you." She smiled.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good, because this is how life is going to be for us, Liv." He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "This is us."

Craning her neck to look at him, she smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way." She pulled his hand to her face and brushed her lips across his knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot breathed holding her tighter. After a moment, he held up a fortune cookie. "You want to see what this holds for you?"

"I have everything I want right here." Olivia smiled. "But, you know I love my fortune cookies."

Elliot chuckled as he watched her break into the cookie. He watched as her fortune fell into her lap. She gasped as she picked up the diamond ring with the fortune tied to it. "Yes or no, Liv?" He read off the paper.

Olivia stared at the tiny piece of paper along with the ring. She recognized the ring from when Elliot told her about it. It belonged to his grandmother. He told her the whole story about his grandfather and grandmother and how they weren't supposed to get married, but ran away together. "Oh my God...yes."

"Do you know what I'm asking, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah..." Olivia breathed before turning in his arms. "You aren't asking me to marry you. You are asking me to wear this because I belong with you." She watched the smile grow on Elliot's face. "I want to marry you someday, but...that's just a paper. We don't follow the rules; we aren't going to start now."

"You got that right." Elliot grinned. He kissed her hard and she moaned in his mouth. She pulled him to her as she became overheated with the rising temperatures he was causing. "This...rule...I...am glad...to break." He said between kisses.

Olivia chuckled. "It's not like you've followed this rule before." She pecked his lips. "Just because this ring is a symbol of our bond, it doesn't mean that I don't want to get married someday."

"Of course, I want to see you walk down the isle one day." Elliot smirked. "You in a white dress, taking my breath away."

Olivia blushed. "Exactly how much have you thought about this?"

"Well, I started looking for the one back in high school, so...thirty-five years." Elliot guessed. He watched as Olivia's jaw dropped. "Just because I haven't known you that long, doesn't mean I haven't thought about you. You are the one for me. I know that much. You have never left my mine. Since the moment I was born, you were my destiny."

"I wasn't even born then." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"But, you were still my destiny." Elliot grinned. He took her hands into his and kissed each knuckle. "It doesn't matter how you got here; you were always meant to be with me. I was lucky enough to be the your other half."

"When did you become such a romantic?" Olivia asked smiling.

Elliot smirked. "The moment you told me you loved me."

**Please review! I love you guys! Sorry about the wait. I went driving today and it was nuts.**


	19. Taking Stand

**Please review! I love you guys! Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been super busy with work. We had a freshman fundraiser for my class with my dad's trailer. We sold ice cream, smoothies, and stuff like that. I worked twenty six hours out of my weekend. Nuts!**

Olivia linked her fingers with Elliot's as they walked towards Kira, Nick, and Henry in front of the courtroom. Kira was standing in Nick's arms as he talked to Henry. Elliot rubbed the back of Olivia's hand with his thumb. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Dad." Kira said. She looked lost here standing in the court house about to face her attacker.

"Hey Elliot." Nick breathed and kissed Kira's head before letting her go hug Elliot.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Kira. He was surprised to find her shaking. Kissing her head, he leaned his head on hers. "It'll be okay." Kira nodded into his chest. "How long until we go in?"

"Twenty minutes." Henry sighed looking at his watch. He kissed Olivia's cheek. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Henry." Olivia breathed rubbing his back. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, we decided that we didn't want the kids to see this. Kira wanted us to be here since we were there when it happened." Henry said softly so Kira wouldn't hear. Olivia looked over at Kira, still in Elliot's arms. "She's been a mess all morning.

"I don't blame her." Olivia sighed. She stepped over to Elliot and rubbed Kira's back. Kira looked at Olivia and hugged her. Olivia cupped the back of her head and swayed slightly. "He can't hurt you anymore. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

Kira took in a deep breath and nodded. "I know."

Twenty minues later, they were seated in the court room. Nick wrapped his arm around Kira when Harry entered. Kira fidgeted in her seat as he stared at her. Cory was brought out behind him. Harry continued to stare at Kira as he sat down. His lawyer leaned over to whisper something to him. Harry glanced at him before looking back at Kira.

"He's not going to get anywhere near you as long as I'm here." Nick whispered in Kira's ear. He kissed Kira's head as she leaned further into him. "I'm going to keep you safe this time around."

"You've always kept me safe." Kira breathed looking up at him. Nick dropped his forehead to hers. "I love you."

Nick let out a breath. "I love you too." He opened his eyes to look into hers. "Nothing and nobody will change that." Kira placed a finger on the corner of his mouth and brushed his lips with it. "I will never leave you."

"I know you won't." Kira breathed. She looked at Henry and linked her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand. "Protect."

"And honor." Henry whispered.

"Always twins." They both breathed. Kira looked over at her parents and noticed their intertwined hands. Her eyes widened when she noticed what was on her mother's hand. Elbowing Henry, she nodded her head to her mother's hand.

Henry followed his sister's gaze and saw the ring catching the light on his mother's hand. He leaned forward slightly and took his mother's hand to look at the ring better. "You two are engaged?" He yelled in a whisper.

"Everyone rise for Judge Moredock." Someone said from the front of the court room. Moredock walked to his seat and sat down.

"Okay, I see we are here because Mr. and Mrs. Burns are charged with abducting Kira and Henry Benson. Mr. Burns is also charged with rape in the first degree. Mrs. Burns is charged with child abuse in the first degree." Moredock said. "The people may call their first witness."

"The people would like to call Detective Olivia Benson to the stand." Alex said from her seat. Olivia took a deep breath and stood up. After taking her oath, she took her seat and glanced at Harry and Cory before looking at Alex. "Detective Benson, how do you know the defendants?"

Olivia looked at Harry and Cory. "Uh, they were my neighbors sixteen years ago and they are my neighbors again."

"How do you know the victims in this case?" Alex asked gesturing towards Henry and Kira.

"...Kira and Henry are my children. They were taken from me when they were four." Olivia said taking a deep breath.

Alex stood up from her seat and leaned against the front of her table. "How were they taken from you?"

Olivia looked at Henry and Kira. "I was taking them for a walk since they loved to be outside from the small apartment I had. A van pulled up behind me and two people came out. One of them held me back while the other grabbed my kids..." She said tearing up. "The person that held me...pushed me onto the ground, got into the van,...and drove off before I could get up. I called the police and gave them the partial plate number. They found the van, but it didn't lead to anything."

"When did you first see your kids after they were taken from you?" Alex asked.

"Uh, about a month ago, I was informed that my son was at the hospital. The only reason I found him was because he needed blood and they had to run his to find out his blood type." Olivia recalled. "When I got there, I saw my daughter in the hallway playing with one of my three grandsons."

"Thank you." Alex nodded and sat back down.

The defense attorney stood up after looking at a file. "Detective Benson, you said you were out walking your kids. Where was their father?"

Olivia fidgeted in her seat. "I didn't know their father at the time. I took care of them with help from my mother."

"You didn't know the father at the time? Do you know the father now?" The attorney asked looking at the jury before turning back to Olivia.

"Yes,...it's my old partner. When my kids found out who their real father was, they went to go live with him since they already knew him." Olivia explained.

The attorney nodded. "Did your partner know that he was the father of your children?"

"No, he didn't know them. They were taken a few months before I met him." Olivia sighed getting aggitated.

"So, you've been lying all these years." The attorney said with a smirk on his face.

Alex stood up. "Was that a question, your honor?"

"With drawn." The attorney said holding up his hand. "Did anybody besides your mother know that you had children, Detective Benson?"

Olivia nodded. "Some of my friends knew. People in my building at the time knew that I had kids. The detectives that worked my case would stop in every year to see how I was doing."

"Let me make this simpler. Did anybody that you worked with know about your precious children?" The attorney asked leaning against the podium.

"No." Olivia gritted out through clenched teeth.

The attorney nodded and went back to his table. "No more questions."

**Please review! Again, sorry about the wait. I love you guys. I had a really busy weekend. I worked 26 hours. Plus, I had school on Friday. You guys are the best! I'm updating Parent Trap next so look for updates! :D**


	20. Baby Mistakes

**Please review! I love you guys! This is my second week of summer and I already miss everyone at school! :( **

Kira avoided Harry's gaze as she sat at the podium. She was waiting for Alex to stand up and ask her the questions they went over. Watching as she looked through files made her nervous. Harry's gaze wasn't letting up on her as she continued to look at Alex. Soon, she stood up and looked at Kira. "Kira, what happened the night of your tenth birthday?"

"Uh, Mr. Burns came into my room. He told me that he had something to show me. He got into my bed and raped me." Kira said remembering the night.

"When did it stop?" Alex asked gently.

Kira sighed. "It stopped a few months after I turned twelve, but he started coming into my room again when I was thirteen."

"Why did it suddenly stop like that?" Alex asked.

"I got pregnant. When Mr. Burns found out, he sent me to a school for pregnant girls so I could learn and give birth there." Kira breathed. "He told me to find someone because he didn't want them."

Alex looked at the jury while she asked the next question. "What did you have?"

Kira teared up and took a deep breath. "I had twin boys. Their names are Russell and Howie. They just turned eight. I found a couple that had wanted kids for a long time. I told them that they were the product of rape and they said they didn't mind." She wiped her eyes.

"No more questions." Alex said to the judge before sitting back down at her table.

Harry and Cory's attorney stood up. "Your honor, in light of this information, we'd like to have confirmation that these twin boys are in deed my client's children."

Judge Moredock nodded. "Agreed. The boys will be brought in for a paternity test. I trust that Ms. Cabot and you can work out something."

"Thank you, your honor. We have no questions for this witness." He said before sitting down.

"Okay, we will continue again in the morning." Judge Moredock said before standing up and leaving the court room.

Kira walked over to Alex and her family. "Hey, you did great." Alex said putting her hands on Kira's shoulders.

"Thanks." Kira breathed. "Why do they want a paternity test? I was twelve."

"It's just a tactic to make this process go longer than it needs to be. He's going to prison. We've already got him on the kidnapping charge. Once the paternity test results come in, there will be no doubt that he will be found guilty." Alex reassured Kira. She looked at her watch. "I have arraignment. Go home and don't worry about this. That's my job. Right now, I'm not worrying at all."

"I'll try." Kira nodded. She turned to Nick. "Do you have to go to work now?"

Nick looked at his watch. "Yeah, I will come pick you up later. Love you." He said kissing her.

"Love you too." Kira breathed squeezing his hand before he walked out of the court room. She looked over at Henry before he hugged her. "It's not your fault."

Henry looked down at her. "But, I didn't stop it."

"You couldn't have. You were there for me though. That's all that I can ask for." Kira breathed.

"C'mon, let's go home." Elliot said quietly and walked out with his family.

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia were sitting together in bed. Olivia was laying on his chest while playing with his hand. Elliot kissed her head. "What are you thinking about?"

Olivia paused before answering. "A little over a month ago, I met my kids again for the first time. Since then, I found out I'm a grandma, my kids are married, they have been abused, I've known their abductors all along, and...my soul mate has been with me for over a decade but I was too stubborn to figure it out until now." She looked up at him. "It's good, because he's the father of my children."

Elliot smiled lightly and kissed her nose before she sat up more and rested her head on his shoulder. "That is very good. The father of your children loves you very much and has an idea right now."

"Oh really?" Olivia asked smiling. "Does this idea involve my pants coming off?"

"Why yes it does? Also your shirt and some other things could come off as well." Elliot grinned kissing towards her ear.

Olivia gasped and smiled as his hand made its way between her legs. "Elliot!" She bit her lip when his lips skimmed over her neck and jaw line. His hand was doing things that made her dizzy and she was still wearing her pants.

"Are you happy to see me, Liv?" Elliot asked smuggly when he figured out exactly how turned on she was.

Olivia's eyes rolled into her skull as she gripped his arm just a little tighter. "Cocky son of a bitch!" She breathed. She squeezed her thighs together to stop Elliot's hand. "You really need to stop before I look like a hormone crazy teenager."

"Well, around me, you should feel like one." Elliot smirked and kissed her before laying her down on her back. Olivia moaned into his mouth and gripped his shoulders when his hand started moving again. She gasped when he had her pants off in a flash.

"Are you sure it's just me that's happy?" She asked smirking noticing the bulge in his pants. Grabbing his waist band, she pulled the pants down his legs and kicked them onto the floor with her foot. Her feet were hanging off the side of the bed as he went to work on her shirt.

Elliot peeled off her shirt and let it drop to the floor next to her pants. He kissed down her neck and along her collar bone as she pulled on his shirt. "Baby, you have no idea how happy I am." He kissed her stomach then.

Olivia let her thoughts wander as he touched her skin. Her eyes shot open when she thought of something they had been totally forgeting. "Elliot?"

Elliot was lost as he kissed Olivia's skin. "Yes baby?"

"Exactly my point. Think about it, _baby_." Olivia said wondering if he was going to register it.

Elliot froze the moment he figured it out. "Do you think you're-"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Olivia breathed. "Would you be okay if we we-" She didn't finish because his lips covered hers as his hands tangled with hers and pinned them to the mattress.

"I would be extremely happy." Elliot mumbled against her lips before kissing her again. Olivia shrugged and moaned when his body began to move against hers.

She panted before kissing him forcefully. "Works for me."

**Please review! You guys are the best. I am watching Friends right now.**


	21. Betting Four

**Please review! I love you guys! I am listening to Rob Thomas right now! :D**

Weeks past and the jury was coming back with their verdict. Elliot and Olivia still hadn't told the kids that she was pregnant and she was starting to show. They were all standing in the hallway outside of the court room waiting for the jury to give their answer. Kira and Nick were talking to Russell and Howie. Henry was carrying Nathon while holding Wendy's hand. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli were all talking together with Alex. Olivia looked up at Elliot when he wrapped his arm around her waist. "When did you want to tell them?"

"I don't know. I think we should wait and see what the verdict is and then we can decide." Elliot breathed. He dropped his head to hers when she laid hers on his shoulder. "We have your appointment tomorrow."

"I know." Olivia smiled lightly. She glanced up at Elliot to find a small smile grazing his lips. "But, we should tell the kids soon because I am twelve weeks. We are lucky I am only showing this much." She said putting a hand on her barely there belly.

"Well, I think I should get to see you showing just a little bit. I did miss out the first time." Elliot grinned before kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia breathed. Her eyes slipped shut when he kissed her head again. Both of his arms wound around her waist as his hands linked with hers. He placed them on her stomach.

Alex looked up when somebody tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to find the man that handed out the jury's findings. He handed Alex a folded piece of paper. She looked up at all the waiting faces. "Jury is back."

They all walked into the court room. Alex sat down at her table. Elliot, Olivia, Henry, and Kira sat in the row behind her while everybody else filled in the other rows. Judge Moredock took his seat and spoke to the court room. Kira and Henry weren't hearing a word of it. Henry squeezed Kira's hand to reassure her it was going to be okay no matter what. "On the charge of rape in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty." One of the jury members said.

"On the charge of child abuse in the first degree, how do you find?" He asked.

"Guilty." The jury member repeated.

"On the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, how do you find the defendants?" Judge Moredock asked.

The jury member looked at Cory and Harry before looking at Kira and Henry. "Guilty."

"The court thanks you for your services. Sentencing will be on Monday, first thing in the morning. Court dismissed." Judge Moredock said before standing up and going to chambers.

Henry stood up after Kira and hugged her. "THOSE ARE MY KIDS! THIS IS INSANE! YOU CAN'T TAKE A FATHER AWAY FROM HIS CHILDREN! THOSE BOYS ARE MINE!" Harry yelled as the guards dragged him and Cory out of the court room. Kira jumped from being frightened and hurried over to Nick, Russell, and Howie. Nick was carrying Howie and holding Russell's hand. Kira quickly picked up Russell and held her close to him.

"It's okay. Mommy has you." Kira breathed rubbing Russell's back before ruffling Howie's hair. "C'mon, should we go home?"

"Or, we could go to Grandpa's." Elliot suggested.

Kira smiled. "We _could_ go to Grandpa's." She chuckled when Russell reached for Elliot. "Grandpa's it is."

Soon, they were all at Elliot's. Elliot was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room with Olivia on his lap. Dickie had just told a story about a school prank he and Henry played on the principal. After Elliot stopped wheezing, he cleared his throat. "Okay, as you guys know. Olivia and I have been dating for a while now. We're engaged now...what do you guys think about us having another baby?"

"You can say whatever-" Olivia started.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Henry yelled smiling.

"Dang it!" Kira gritted out.

Henry smirked. "Fifty bucks, fork it over." Kira pulled out her wallet and slapped fifty bucks into Henry's open hand. He blew on it and rubbed it on his shirt before putting it in his pocket. "Why thank you."

"We never confirmed we were pregnant." Olivia pointed out.

Kira smirked and turned to Henry. "Fork it over."

"But we are pregnant." Elliot confirmed.

"Ha ha ha!" Henry fake laughed while dangling the money in front of Kira's face.

"You are so lucky my kids are around." Kira warned with a scowl. She laughed when Henry trapped her arms to herself and held her against his chest. He kissed her cheek. "Ew! You made that a slobbery one on purpose."

Olivia laughed. "Yes we are pregnant.

Kira grinned. "Yay!" She got up and hugged her mother before hugging her father. Henry followed her along with the others.

"Congrats! How far along are you?" Dickie asked sitting back down on the couch.

Olivia tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at Elliot. Elliot ran a hand down his face. "Uh,...twelve weeks." Everyone's jaw dropped as they started at the two. "You know what, I think it's time for bed. What do you think, Liv?"

"That sounds perfect." Olivia said getting off his lap and hurrying upstairs with Elliot behind her.

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia were in the waiting room outside of the doctor's office. Olivia was looking through a magazine while Elliot watched TV. He leaned over to her. "We haven't really talked about it yet. What would you want?"

Olivia closed her magazine and looked at Elliot. "I don't know. I just want you here this time. I didn't have anyone to blame for my midnight cravings last time."

Elliot smiled and dropped his forehead to hers. "I will be there every step of the way. From this moment to the moment when our baby takes its first breath, I am going to be there the whole time. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I want that too." Olivia smiled before pecking his lips. She squeezed his hand before kissing him again. "You smell really good." She mumbled ducking her head to his neck.

"Are those the hormones taking over again?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Maybe, but you know that you like me." Olivia grinned before kissing his jaw.

Elliot tried to hold back his groan. "Liv, if you don't stop, we're going to have to find a supply closet." Olivia chuckled and told him with her ministrations that she didn't care.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" The doctor called.

"Thank god for you buddy." Elliot breathed striding past him. Olivia chuckled following him.

After getting set up, the doctor put the wand on Olivia's stomach. "We should hear a heart beat right about here." He said right as they heard the heart beat.

Olivia gasped then furrowed her eyebrow. "That is not a normal heartbeat. That's faster than when I had Henry and Kira."

"I was going to say. I haven't heard a heartbeat that fast." Elliot said worrying. He looked at Olivia to find her panicing too. Her eyes told everything.

"There's a reason for that." The doctor said. "I haven't had anybody like this in all my thirty years. You guys are having quadruplets."

Olivia's eyes went wide. "As in four?" She looked at Elliot. "What the hell are you on?"

Elliot chuckled. "Are you sure it's quadruplets?" He watched as the doctor nodded and left the room to give them privacy. He sat down still holding Olivia's hand. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm wondering how they are all going to fit. I'm going to be huge." Olivia said looking down at her stomach. Elliot chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Well, it is definatly more than we bargained for, but...they're ours. They're all going to be perfect." Elliot grinned before kissing her.

Olivia smiled. "Do you think Henry and Kira will find out before we tell them?"

Elliot shrugged chuckling. "I don't know if they will, but we can go home and see." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled rubbing her nose with his.

**Please review! YOU GUYS ARE SO FRICKEN GREAT! Another story has come to an end. I just finished watched a movie called Ring of Fire. It's about Johnny Cash and June Carter! I love Johnny Cash!**


End file.
